A Series Of Lemony Events
by EmeraldDragon1
Summary: Rated M (Should be MA). A series of lemon compilations depicting PokemonXHuman, HumanXHuman, and PokemonXPokemon. If you have requests, please PM them, using the rules in the first chapter as a guideline.
1. Ch 1: A Loyal FreindLover

**What's up, FanFiction community? So, I've been thinking around, and I've decided to bring back my lemon series, since apparently a lot of people liked it. However, I want to go over some ground rules first.**

**I'm still not doing yaoi. No, I'm not homophobic, I'm just not a fan. However, I **_**will **_**do Yuri.**

**I'm not condoning violence within these fics. Anything that bleeds is an unnatural fetish and needs to be checked by a doctor.**

**No anal. Plain and simple.**

**No waste. Also needs to be checked by a doctor.**

**Minimum age of fourteen, preferably fifteen to sixteen. Enough children are exploited in real life without bringing it up here.**

**So, with these rules, out of the way, let's get started. I decided to incorporate the sixth gen into this, and will include Gen VI pokemon (except for those that make no sense, so nothing within the Honedge family, please). **

**Phil is a guy with a steady job and a love for many things, but can't seem to hold a date. Can his Sylveon make him see the brighter side of life? 1****st**** person POV (transition to 3****rd****), M Human X F Pokemon.**

I slammed the door as I entered the house, pissed off beyond belief. My Sylveon, Sylvia, raised her pink head and looked at me with those impossibly large blue eyes.

"Syl?" I threw my coat to the side and ranted

"The fourth date this month, Sylvia! No matter what I do, no woman will stay with me after the first date!" She stood up and stretched, then walked over and set her head in my lap, offering me comfort while searching for her ear to be scratched. As I fulfilled this desire, I asked out loud

"What is it about me that repulses women, Sylvia? Is it my looks?" I looked at her, hoping for an answer. At this point, I would take any answer, just so long as it helped me understand. However, she shook her head, disagreeing with the conclusion. I shrugged helplessly, asking

"Then is it my cologne?" Sylvia took a deep whiff of my scent, but instead of recoiling, she seemed to blush, as if intoxicated. I scoffed and said

"I'm taking that as a 'No', then. What could it be? I'm a passionate guy with smarts, a steady paying job… maybe I'm coming off as desperate." Sylvia began wrapping her warm, flesh-like feelers around my arm, and I knew from experience that she was helping my emotional distress. It wasn't long before I felt the negative stuff flowing out of me. How this worked, I'll never know, but I'm glad it does. I smiled at my Sylveon, thanking her.

"Thanks, Sylvia. I can always count on you to make me feel better if I've had a bad day." She blushed brightly but smiled, then resumed begging my hand to scratch her. I sighed as I faced forward, telling her

"The only bright thing I can think of happening today is that I managed to set a different date. Maybe this will work out, Sylvia." She looked up at me worriedly, and after many years together I could pretty much read her like a book.

"Hey, don't worry about me; I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." She whined softly, as if unsure, but let the matter drop. I looked back forward, trying to think about how I might make this date different so I could finally taste some success.

**The Following Week…**

Phil slammed the door, the sound reverberating through the house and snapping the Sylveon on the couch awake in an instant. She looked up at her owner, about to ask what was wrong, but the look of sheer fury, of unadulterated hatred on his face quickly shut her voice up. He stormed through the house, slamming the door to his room with a loud report.

Sylvia hopped down from her place on the couch, shaking the fur standing upright back down. Certainly his expression was worrying, but the negative effect his emotions were undoubtedly harmful, and needed to be remedied quickly. But how exactly she was going to do that was beyond her; when Phil was in a particularly bad mood, he didn't want anyone touching him in any way, not even her. Hopefully her presence would be enough to soothe him.

She walked up to Phil's bedroom and mewled at the door, asking him to come out. While he didn't yell at her to scram, neither did he answer. Resigning herself for the worst, she used the feelers on her chest to wrap around the knob on his door, then after much straining and pushing succeeded in opening the door.

Phil lay on his bed, down in his underwear, ridding himself of the suit which he had been unceremoniously scorned in. Sylvia couldn't understand why no woman wanted him; she herself had had a crush on her trainer, and wanted to be his for a while after evolving. Perhaps it was because it required extra affection for her species, but it was definitely genuine. Any woman who couldn't see how sweet he really was didn't deserve him in her opinion, but that was no reason to bring the poor guy crashing down.

Sylvia hopped up onto his bed, unworried. She'd seen him in his underwear before, when they would take their baths together while she was still a very young Eevee, though dwindled as she grew until disappearing altogether just before she evolved. However, the past was just that, while the present was currently more critical.

Sylvia nudged Phil's arm, checking to see if he was even with her at the moment. His response was to flip over, turning his back to her. She hopped over his body, placing one of her feelers on his shoulder consolingly. He shrugged it off, grunting desolately

"I don't wanna talk, Sylvia." He turned back over, and Sylvia whined softly, concerned for him. She walked around his body and sat in front of him, silently standing vigil for him while he recuperated. She sat without complaint for what felt like hours, but in reality wasn't more than one. Phil uncurled from himself, sighing heavily.

"I'm a loser, Sylvia, and don't bother telling me otherwise. That woman was a bitch, but she was right. I'm desperate; I have a job, but it only pays enough for what I need, not much to save or spend frivolously. I date woman after countless woman, looking for a quick, cheap lay. I got a fairly cheap apartment… what do I have to show for my life, Sylvia? Nothing." Sylvia felt some amount of hurt, thinking she was hardly nothing and mewled at him. He looked over at her, his depressed expression lightening a little.

"I'm sorry, Sylvia. I didn't mean you were nothing to me. If anything, you're the only thing keeping me in a normal state. If it wasn't for you picking my spirits up, I don't think I would have as much as I do now." He pulled her over to him and hugged her gently, realizing overall he had more than what his date scorned.

"You know what? I'm done with women. If they can't appreciate who I am, then they don't deserve my attention." Sylvia called out, happy he had reached the same conclusion she had a while ago. But now the possibilities were open to her. A while ago she'd had a crush, but more recently it had bloomed. Could she finally have him as her mate? Well, it was worth trying. She looked up at him, mewling again. Phil appeared more attentive, asking

"What is it, girl?" She blushed, heavily, but there was no going back now. One of the ribbons on her chest snaked out of his grasp and traveled southward, before resting on the front of his underwear. Phil froze in place, asking nervously

"Uh, Sylvia? What, uh… what are you doing?" Sylvia blushed harder before using the ribbon to begin rubbing the area it rested over, and Phil immediately grabbed it, telling her

"Sylvia, stop. We're just friends, we're not lovers." Sylvia felt substantial hurt from that statement, and Phil could see it in her eyes. He didn't want to hurt her, far from it, but he was uncomfortable with the notion of having sex with his pokemon; not only was it seen as repulsive, but if it turned out badly, then things from that point on would be completely and totally awkward, and he didn't want that for the only friend that helped him keep his sanity.

Still, he _did _claim he was through with women, and that opened him up for more possibilities, assuming he followed through with it. He wasn't bisexual, though, so dating another guy was out of the question… but he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life. So in all actuality, he set himself up for Sylvia's advance. He shifted uncomfortably, thinking harder than he thought possible about such a subject.

"…Sylvia?" The Sylveon looked up, feeling distinctly uncomfortable after having been rejected, but saw large amounts of confusion within his eyes.

"Syl?" He looked down at her, asking

"Because I said I was through with women, did you think that I was much more open to… a sexual relationship with you?" Sylvia looked down in shame, then tried to hop out of his grasp. She should have known it was too long of a shot to have any chance of hope, but he refused to let her out of his grasp.

"Hold on, there. I didn't say anything yet. Did you?" After a moment of considering its wisdom, she nodded, deciding she would have to own up to it sooner or later. Phil smiled lightly, asking

"Then you care for me enough that you want to be the only woman in my life?" Sylvia looked up, her heart beating much faster now, wondering if something was going to happen. She nodded again. He hugged her closer, telling her

"That's really sweet of you. But I hesitated, because I worry about us. If we do… _that_… and neither of us enjoys it… won't things be awkward from then on? Because once we cross that bridge, there's no going back." Sylvia thought for a moment about his argument. Certainly it was valid, but she was willing to take that risk. She looked at his eyes with her large blue ones, trying to convey that, and after a moment Phil smirked.

"You wanna try anyway, huh?" Sylvia nodded firmly. Phil sighed, answering

"Alright, I guess it's worth trying if nothing else. I just hope neither of us regrets this." Sylvia smiled, then returned the ribbony feeler to his crotch, rubbing once again. While Phil struggled not to make any noise as a result, Sylvia could feel him beginning to harden. She hopped out of his grasp onto the bed, then used her feelers to push against his chest, insisting he lie down on the bed. He did so, and Sylvia returned to her work, slowly stimulating him.

Phil watched as she worked, and he had to admit it was starting to feel good. However, he couldn't let her do everything. Without any warning, he grabbed her hindquarters and lifted her to a more optimal position, with her emitting a surprised yelp as a result. She looked back at him, but he merely grinned and wet his fingers, then began searching for the special area between her legs.

Sylvia felt tremors along her body as he did this, but refused to back down for the time being. Phil was now entirely hard, so she used her feelers to push his boxers down to reveal his member, it sticking up as straight as she could have imagined. She licked her lips in anticipation, but forced herself to be patient. Instead she wrapped one of the feelers around his shaft, and she felt it twitch as the warm, soft appendage gently swaddled it.

Member firmly in her grasp, she began moving her ribbon up and down, stroking him, which elicited a pleasing moan from his mouth. His fingers slipped from the sudden but welcome sensation, and managed to find her moist slit. Sylvia gasped cutely as his finger brushed against it, and he immediately returned it to its rightful position. He gently stroked her swelling lips, feeling the moisture begin to increase. He pressed further, finding a hard nub that weakened Sylvia's knees as he brushed it. She glanced seductively back at him, then extended her other ribbon to cup his balls, which drew out a further gasp from the human.

"Oh, damn, Sylvia… that's too good…" Sylvia giggled before gasping as Phil plunged one of his digits into her soft, unused tunnel. He gently stroked her inner walls, drawing soft, sweet moans from his pokemon. He pulled the finger out, eyeing the glistening juices with her watching him. Keeping his eyes on hers deliberately, he slowly stuck the finger into his mouth, taking her juices for himself, then licked his lips.

Sylvia smirked and turned back to his recently neglected member, resuming stroking it, but also walking forward. When the tip appeared, she licked it lightly, and Phil had to restrain himself from bucking his hips, just barely accomplishing the feat. Sylvia unwrapped his shaft, exposing it to the air for a brief moment before her mouth wrapped around it, her tiny teeth just scraping against it. Phil gasped at the feeling of the wet, warm cavern surrounding his manhood, and he stuck his fingers back in her womanhood.

Things went on like this for a few more minutes, until Phil's member exploded in Sylvia's mouth, giving her a taste of his essence, which in turn made her climax, her tunnel clenching down on Phil's finger like a vice, her juices spurting out onto his hand. While Sylvia gulped her owner's essence down, Phil methodically licked his hand clean of her own essence. Sylvia wobbled slightly as she walked up to Phil's face, a pleased and stupid grin on her own. Phil fought to keep his breath steady, commenting

"That was great, Sylvia. I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." However, Sylvia wasn't finished yet. She turned around, facing away from him, and lowered her front while keeping her rear up, presenting herself for him. Despite their activities, Phil blushed, then asked

"You… you want to go all the way, then…?" Sylvia simply waved her little ass to him, tempting him and giving a clear-cut answer. He pulled himself into a kneeling position, asking

"Are you really sure about this?" Sylvia mewled pleadingly, asking him to do it already. He grinned at the cute sound of her voice, then grasped her by the hips and pulled her to him and his re-hardening member. He took his shaft and brushed the tip against her folds for a few moments, then scraped against her, parting her lips for a moment. Sylvia mewled pleasurably, enjoying the temporary sensation. After the brief foreplay, he used one hand to position his member at her entrance, the other to open her up to him.

Sylvia gasped as she felt his manhood poke into her womanhood, then began to push into her, spreading her walls farther than they were intended to, but held up regardless. Although it was painful for a short while, Sylvia quickly became accustomed to the feeling, at which point the full pleasure of their sinful act impacted her. This was an activity she would have to repeat again, a thought that was repeated in Phil's mind.

After a couple minutes Phil picked up the pace, increasing the pleasure they both felt twofold. Sylvia's face was buried into the blanket, her tiny claws extending and retreating from her paws as he pushed her forward slightly with the force, then pulled her back when he pulled out. It wasn't long before she mewled particularly loudly, and Phil felt her tighten up, more of her juices flowing out, offering extra lube. He further increased his speed, wanting to feel that blessed release for himself.

Both human and pokemon were panting heavily, and Phil felt himself tighten up, a pressure building. He warned his lover

"Sylvia, I'm getting close!" She panted and forced her hips back, making sure he didn't leave her when he finally did. He received the message and continued thrusting, until finally the pressure was too much to handle, and his cock exploded inside her, both of them groaning as his seed left him and took residence in her. Once the flow stopped, he gently pulled out and fell back to the bed, landing on the soft pillows with a satisfied expression.

Sylvia, unable to walk at this time, crawled over to him until he pulled her the rest of the way and rested her tired body by his own. He looked her in the eye, remarking

"That's the best I've felt in a long time. Thank you." Sylvia smiled and mewled cutely, nuzzling her face into him. He hugged her close, both of them falling asleep from their little night of fun.

**Okay, there we go. So, please review and tell me what you think, and hopefully we'll see some further inspiration later on.**


	2. Ch 2: Fire, Steel, and Fury

**Well, here we are again. Now, I wasn't expecting to do this so soon, but I belatedly realized that my brilliant college set the beginning of our semester right on top of a national holiday, so I'm taking advantage of the unexpected free time and churning this request by Shen's General out. Let's get started!**

Fire, Steel, and Fury

**Valerie the Talonflame is new to the Unova region, only four months in, but already has two suitors, a Skarmory named Solidor, and a Staraptor named Kadaj. They are rivals that have been fighting to court her for the past two months, until finally she decides for them. Threesome, 3****rd**** POV, Pleasure/Romance, M Pokemon X F Pokemon X M Pokemon.**

Valerie watched nervously from her nest as the two battled each other fiercely, trying to dominate each other for the chance to woo her. It had been this way for the past two months, which was incredible when she considered she'd only been in Unova for four months, arriving extraordinarily tired flying all the way from Kalos.

Nevertheless, it seemed that while her suitors were sparse in her homeland, she would have no shortage here. In truth, she'd had a multitude of them, but the two battling in front of her now, Solidor and Kadaj, had chased them all off and all but chased each other off. But that wasn't for lack of trying.

Almost every day it was the same story; they would come bearing gifts that any bird would appreciate; food, nesting material, and the offer of a nestmate. However, before either of them could seal the deal, the other would swoop from above, directly tackling them out of the sky and forcing them to fight.

By now, Valerie was tired of the routine, if for no other reason that her season was upon her and she felt desperately in need of a male. Two were right in front of her, both qualified with traits that she liked. Solidor was smart and calculated, and even in a fight to the death, he remained cool and collected. On the other wing, Kadaj was fierce, rugged, with a charm to match. Moreover, when there was a forest fire not more than a couple weeks ago, he displayed bravery that astounded her. Despite her fire typing, she was scared of a forest fire, but Kadaj had completely disregarded his own safety for those caught within it.

Now that she thought about it, she deeply cared for the both of them and didn't want to have to choose. Was there an option? She thought back to her time in Kalos, trying to remember if any solution had been found to a similar problem while she was around. After a few minutes of thought, it clicked; there was a way, but it would require her suitors to unbend their pride a little… or a lot. But if it worked, then everybody would be happy, hopefully.

Making up her mind, she hopped out of her nest and called out to the both of them, instantly catching their attention. She turned and began flying upward, toward the top of the cliff face they were all living on or around. Solidor, like the rest of his species, lived on cliff faces, but Kadaj was situated more toward the forest. At any rate, she apexed over the cliff, coming to rest on the flat surface where no one dwelled. There she waited until her suitors joined her, both of them looking quite curious. Valerie took a deep breath before saying

"Okay guys, look; I'm flattered that you're fighting over me the way you are, really I am, but it's getting pretty tiring after two months." Solidor replied

"We wouldn't be fighting if one of us would just lay down and accept defeat." Kadaj turned to him, responding

"Care to demonstrate?" Solidor rolled his eyes and replied in an even tone

"Please. She deserves to be with someone with intelligence, not some bumbling flapper." Kadaj ruffled his feathers, retorting

"A bumbling flapper, huh? Well, at least I get things done, you monotonous tin can!" Solidor smirked, insulting lightly

"Congratulations on saying your first word over two syllables." Kadaj puffed up angrily, but before he could yell at him, Valerie interrupted their tirade.

"That's enough!" Solidor and Kadaj looked at her, surprised, but for once agreed to shut up. They stood there, waiting for her to continue. She took a few breaths to steady her nerves, then continued.

"Now, I've recently thought about this, because it was too hard to come to a decision before. You both are wonderful birds, you each have something about you that I like, but I can't just choose one." Both males looked at each other with worry before telling her

"Wait, you don't have to leave-"

"-we can work something out-"

"-we'll do better-" Valerie giggled, which caught them off guard enough to make them stop talking. She replied to their protests

"Easy, boys, I'm not going anywhere. I just said I couldn't choose one of you." Now they were more confused than ever, and Solidor asked

"If you can't choose between us, but you're not leaving, and we'll not allow a weakling to have you, what are you proposing?" Valerie giggled again, the guys melting at the sound of the radiant laugh, before she replied sultrily

"I can't choose one, so I'll take both." Now beaks hit the floor; neither of them could believe what they had just heard.

"Wait a second… you're suggesting a three-way?" Valerie simply nodded, and Kadaj grinned, replying

"Hey, as long as I get you, I don't care!" Solidor, however, was far warier of the prospect.

"I'm not so certain about this…" Valerie rolled her eyes and turned her tail to them, ruffling her feathers in a way so as to seduce them.

"Oh, lighten up and take me already." Blood gushed out of Kadaj's nostrils, but he seemed not to care. He hopped over to her and used a wing to lift her head up to his, locking their beaks together. Solidor felt a primal rage fill him, sweeping aside his apprehension; three-way or not, he wasn't about to sit by while Kadaj hogged all the action!

As soon as Solidor entered the picture, Kadaj went further down to her neck, where he began playfully nibbling at her, sending pleasure coursing through her body. As she gasped in the sudden throe of pleasure, Solidor took his change and locked beaks with her. Given that they had no lips to further the kiss, they were forced to resort to tongue play, resulting in him frenching her. What Kadaj lacked in romance, Solidor made up for it, and where he neglected to pleasure her, Kadaj took care of that, leaving Valerie convinced she had made the right choice.

As Solidor continued to romance his way into her mouth, Kadaj went further down, nibbling various parts of her body and sending a jolt of electricity up and down her spine, her tunnel becoming wetter with every loving peck. Eventually she and Solidor had to break to breathe, but her breaths turned quickly into lengthy moans as Kadaj stepped it up and used his feathers to stroke her nethers. She shivered as if she had a fever as the texture of the feathers brushed over her most sensitive, sacred area, and it came as no surprise that Solidor was irritated at being shown up.

Using his own spliced wings, he guided Valerie southward, where a couple thick plates shifted apart and revealed his penis, as deep a red as the inside of his wings. Was it just as hard, too? Well, that's what Valerie intended to find out for herself.

She bent down, spreading her legs for leverage and inadvertently exposing her sex for further prodding, which Kadaj naturally took advantage of. He roosted behind her and slowly inserted his beak into her entrance, causing her to gasp deeply and make Solidor moan as the cold air brushed past his shaft. However, she didn't lose focus and continued to pleasure her one of two lovers.

After a short while, though, Kadaj was feeling frustrated that he wasn't experiencing any particular pleasure himself. So he decided to remedy that. He stood back up, revealing his six inch member that had been hiding underneath him the whole time. Placing his wings on either side of her body and making sure her tail wouldn't interfere, he thrust hard and deep, invading her inner sanctum in one go.

Valerie was jutted forward as a result and took more of Solidor's manhood into her throat, stretching her esophagus and creating a pleasure-filled sensation for everyone involved. Everyone paused for a moment to get accustomed to their new positions, then Solidor and Kadaj looked at each other for a moment, grinned, and nodded simultaneously. Kadaj tightened his grip on her body while Solidor positioned himself more securely, and both thrust into her at the same time, leaving Valerie to feel the full benefit of her idea.

Both males began to feel their rivalry diminish in the face (and rear) of their mate, who could do nothing more than moan, reveling in her good fortune. In time, though, Kadaj slowed his thrusting, as did Solidor, and she couldn't help but whine pitifully.

"Why'd you stop?" Her whine became a quick yelp as she was flipped up and around by Kadaj, and she quickly found herself facing his shaft, throbbing and glistening with her love juices. Kadaj answered

"I wanna feel that tongue for myself. Hey, Sol, you wanna taste her for yourself? I promise you'll like it." The Skarmory coyly considered the prospect for a moment, then walked over, answering

"I think I'll take you up on that." He stood next to Kadaj and helped prop up her weight, leaving her with two throbbing shafts to attend to, which she didn't hesitate to do. Using her fiery-plumaged wings, she began to teasingly stroke her lovers, both of them groaning at the welcome pleasure. Wasting no further time, they each took turns eating her out, licking up her juices the way a Teddiursa would honey, that is, greedily.

Valerie cried out happily every time a new beak was inserted into her womanhood, and whined when it left. But she never stopped stroking her lovers, more than once bringing them close to climax but then stopping. Although she would have loved to have a taste of their essence, she wanted it more for her insides, to help create the batch of eggs her body was telling her to make. After about thirty minutes of this, as well as several orgasms on Valerie's part, she finally said

"Okay, boys, now it's time for the real business." Kadaj seemed excited, and Solidor asked

"Who do you want to take first?" Valerie giggled again, replying

"I thought I told you, I would be taking you both at once." Both their eyes widened, astonished at the implication. They looked at each other for a moment, unsure. Kadaj finally told his rival firmly

"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm only in this for _her_." Solidor rolled his eyes, retorting

"As if you could ever hope to turn me on anyway." Valerie rolled her own eyes, catching their attention again.

"Hello, boys, horny bird here, waiting!" Kadaj and Solidor considered how best to do this, then Solidor laid on the ground. Kadaj helped position her on top of him, his length sinking into her depths, making them both sigh pleasurably. Then Kadaj pushed her forward, allowing him access, and with a bit of difficulty he pushed himself into her tunnel with Solidor. Valerie screamed to the heavens

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her tunnel was stretched to its maximum limits with the double penetration, but she didn't care; to her, it felt too good to give up, she just hoped her boys didn't mind it. Meanwhile, both Solidor and Kadaj were fairly uncomfortable feeling each other in the same space, but Kadaj fought past the feeling and began pushing further inside of her, starting up his pace. Solidor followed suit, using a different pace than Kadaj, slower, more methodical. The result was two different speeds of thrusting into her love tunnel, and Valerie was enjoying every second of it.

It wasn't long before she had yet another orgasm, clenching on the two inside of her and making them pause. Once she loosened up a bit, they resumed to their work. Valerie was panting hard, and Solidor offered some level of comfort by grazing her neck with long, smooth, soft strokes. Not one to turn down a challenge, Kadaj joined in the grazing, but his strokes were rougher, but Valerie had no complaints to speak of.

Solidor and Kadaj were reaching their limits, so when Valerie orgasmed again, they didn't stop but continued thrusting into her, and within no time in the tunnel's vice grip, they both climaxed and poured their seed into her womb, making her jolt up at the feeling, but sigh pleasurably as she passed out, lying on top of Solidor. Both participants pulled out of her, and Kadaj asked

"You think that did it?" Solidor continued to lie on the ground, giving Valerie a sort of bed.

"I don't know. We'll see in time."

**A Month Later…**

Solidor and Kadaj flew down and up, respectively, and leveled out in front of Valerie's nest, the Talonflame looking tired but happy. They both had curious expressions on their faces, and Valerie grinned as she stood and stepped back, revealing a thatch of twelve eggs, every four of them varying in color from plain brown and black, to steel gray and sharp red, to soft gray and dull orange. Everyone smiled at the sight of the eggs, Kadaj remarking

"Well, looks like everyone won this time." Solidor rolled his eyes, asking

"Do you still want us both, or would you prefer only one to claim fatherhood?" Valerie shook her head, replying

"No, I think we all will make one big, happy family. Besides, once these hatchlings are out of the nest, I just might want another batch." Once again, blood flowed out of Kadaj's nostrils, and once again he didn't care. Solidor, on the other hand, sighed, and said

"Well, I think we've got an interesting future ahead of us."

**And that's where I'll cut it for now. Hopefully this was satisfactory, since it's not usually something I do. Anyway, thanks for your views and reviews, be sure to send me more!**


	3. Ch 3: Surprises In Unexpected Places

**Okay, here's the next installment of the lemon compilations, so I hope you enjoy! This will be debuting another Gen VI pokemon.**

Surprises In Unexpected Places

**Katie is on vacation with her family in Kalos, but what nobody knows is she's partially an exhibitionist. So one day, she slips off where nobody else can find her and has a bit of fun. At the same time, a male Bunnelby is searching for a mate, and just so happens to find a female practically presenting herself to him.**

**Pleasure, 3****rd**** Person POV, F human X M Pokemon, requested by a Guest.**

Katie sat through the game with her parents, bored out of her mind. Somehow, they had convinced her to come along on a vacation to another region entirely, the Kalos region. The only reason she came was so that she could check out the new places, but unfortunately her parents were trying to keep the vacation a family thing; therefore, if she wanted to go anywhere, she had to bring them, too.

This was frustrating to her in more than one way. Namely for the fact that she loved to strip down outdoors and have a little fun every now and then. Naturally, her parents were completely in the dark about it, not only because they would say it's dangerous, it's reckless, blah, blah, blah, but they might even go so far as to say she was ill and needed professional help. She knew what happened to girls who came from heavily leaned upon families about sexual matters, and there was no way she was going to suffer that fate for trying to explore her sexuality.

The time for relaxation really came for her when her parents decided to enjoy each other's company in the privacy of their own room, telling her to go ahead and play outside with the other kids or something. She couldn't have been more excited and ran out the door without a second thought, though not without saying goodbye first. Right now they were in a little town called Santalune, and she knew there was a forest nearby, and that was where she was planning on going.

She met up with other people along the way, but for the most part ignored them. She soon reached the forest, where her heart rate increased, anticipating what she was planning to do. It had been a while since she got of like this, and she felt she was long overdue. She was planning to fix that soon, she just needed to find a good place with maximum privacy. She wasn't quite a full-on exhibitionist, she didn't like going public, but did get fairly turned on by being nude in the outdoors.

Eventually she found a place that had no humans within a mile-long range. She didn't even see any pokemon, which only strengthened her feeling of privacy. With her being satisfied she was all alone, she began.

She started by taking off her shirt, pulling it over her head and shaking her hair back into place. Next to go were her shoes and socks, the socks being placed inside the shoes. The ground beneath her feet was soft soil, not full of needles or twigs or anything that would hurt her feet; just cool, soft ground. This was looking better and better.

Next she unbuttoned her pants and undid the fly, then pushed the jeans down and off her body, feeling a rush flow through her body as she truly began exposing herself to the elements. She enjoyed the momentary rush in her body before it wore off and she continued.

She set her discarded clothes nearby, making sure they were hidden so that nobody could find and steal them, leaving her to have to streak through the town helplessly. She reached behind her and worked to unclip her bra, slipping it down her arms and observing her breasts. For fifteen years of age, she wasn't too badly endowed, having double B breasts. Her nipples hardened in the cool forest air, and she gasped at the sensation. However, she wasn't finished yet.

She gently set her bra onto the pile of growing clothes, then felt a thrill at the last thing she had to do. Slowly, feeling naughty in a good way, she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slowly pulled them down, exposing her womanhood to the cool air. Once she set her panties on the pile of clothes, she walked briefly away from them, reveling in her nudity, which was as nude as they came.

Clad only in her birthday suit, she faced toward the wind, focusing on the feeling of the air brushing past every part of her body, especially between her legs. It felt especially chilly because her slit was damp, she leaking from the sheer thrill of being naked where anyone could find her. Though the chances of that were very slim, due to her specifications, there was still every chance she could be discovered. The thought sent a thrill through her and increased the wetness between her thighs.

Looking around, she decided to have a bit of fun with her current situation. She walked around, deliberately swinging her hips side to side. No doubt any boy who had seen her like this would have bled out through their nose, dying with a smile on their face. The thought made her giggle.

She struck several poses around various objects, trees namely, but also rocks and empty caves. On one occasion, she accidentally brushed her womanhood against the rough bark of the tree, and the result left her shivering in sheer pleasure, and she wanted more, but not one something so rough with something so sensitive. She looked around, searching for the perfect thing, and quickly found it; a large rock that had been smoothed out by the passage of time.

Her mouth and pussy watered as she approached it, brushing the excess debris off and observing her newest toy carefully. Running her hands over it, she found nothing to cut into her; it was indeed perfectly smooth. The girl felt a thrill run through her once again as she prepared herself. She placed her legs around it, then lowered herself until her pussy made contact with the rock, and she gasped loudly at the sudden assault of cold on her sacred part, but tightened her grip with her legs, straddling it.

Once she became accustomed to the temperature, she began rocking her hips back and forth, dragging her slit on the smooth, hard surface, and in no time at all she was moaning in pleasure. She could feel her clit hardening in response to her self-ministration, which she then ground against the rock with nerve-tingling results she couldn't think to replicate anywhere else.

She paused in humping her rock, trying to catch her breath after all the excitement she gave herself. Once she felt caught up, she resumed her roundabout masturbation, grinding her very womanhood against the hard surface as she played with her nipples, adding to the overall sensation until it quickly became too much for her, and she anointed her love juices upon her rocky "lover". Spent and panting heavily, she wobbled to a nearby tree and decided to rest for a bit before retrieving her clothes. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, easily convinced she was still alone at least for a while longer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bunnelby hopped through the forest, frustrated beyond measure. His mating season was upon him, but he'd yet to find a female who wasn't being rammed into by one of his kin, and that above all was annoying. He was a young, virile male who was quite ready to mate, and yet everyone seemed to be avoiding him.

Bunnelby stopped suddenly, his ears twitching as he heard something, very light, but still audible. It seemed to be light snoring. So, someone was around and sleeping soundly? Perhaps a readily available female to mate? It was worth checking out.

He hopped along the way, aiming for the noise he could discern, and after about a minute, something else became noticeable, a special scent, and it smelled differently than what he was accustomed to from the females he had seen, but the scent was still undoubtedly feminine, and even had the components of a female's heat. All that added up in the Bunnelby's mind to convince him he was on the right track to finding a mate.

Soon he hopped into a clearing, where a very strange sight greeted him. Right in front of his eyes sat a human, though without the strange skin they used in place of fur. She was asleep, which accounted for the noises he heard. He lifted his little noise in the air, taking in the scent from before, much stronger, and permeating from two places within the clearing; a rock close to his right, and the girl herself. He went to the rock first, inspecting her heat juices for himself.

They had a distinct sweetness to them, which was definitely an indicator of heat among his kind. This led him to believe the human was suffering from her heat and was so desperate for a mate that she'd made her own from the rock. Well, he was a more or less chivalrous rabbit, so he wouldn't let this female suffer any longer.

Approaching her proved to send his head swimming in her pheromones, causing his four-inch member to slide out into the open air, the slight breeze tickling the sensitive nerves. He approached her, peering at her open sex, which was covered with and still leaking with her juices, and Bunnelby knew without a doubt that this was a female in heat, and likely suffering from it. Well, no more; he would satisfy her.

He walked with difficulty up to her, lining his member with her entrance, and once he was confident he was in place, he thrust forward, finding some strange resistance, but tore through it without too much difficulty. The girl, however, woke with a strangled shout of pain, which surprised the rabbit enough to stop and look down at their connection, and he was shocked to see blood.

Human and pokemon looked at each other, the human with tears of pain in her eyes, but after a while they faded out, and all that was left was shock that she just lost her virginity to a rabbit, whose member was still halfway buried between her legs. She looked around, seeing they were alone, though after having been violated by the Bunnelby wondered if she _was_ really alone. Though since nothing else betrayed anyone's presence, she figured he stumbled onto her by chance and was looking for a fuck buddy. She fought with herself for a moment before wondering how sex actually felt, and since her innocence was already ruined, she might as well find out for herself. Looking down at the rabbit pokemon, she told him

"Might as well keep going; no turning back now." Bunnelby didn't fully understand what she was saying, but nothing in her tone suggested he stop mating with her, though he did still have some concern; as far as he knew, no mates bled when mated with at any point, but if she wasn't arguing, then he might as well take his chances. He drew back, feeling the inner walls begin to pulse, then thrust forward, burying himself into her, at which point she groaned, not so much in pain, though there was a slight amount, but mostly in unexpected pleasure. This fact wasn't lost on Bunnelby, so he continued.

He at first went slowly, though when he pushed in, he gave it his all, but gradually picked up speed until he was humping her for all he was worth, and both participants were enjoying the sensations that came with their little act of sin. Bunnelby decided to try to bring the female more pleasure on a whim, and used his ears, which he exerted an impressive control over, to begin rubbing against her breasts, and the girl gasped as the newfound pleasure assaulted her, the soft fur of his large ears running against her nipples, which were once again hard with stimulation.

All the mounting pleasure became too much for her, and throwing her head back with a long moan, she orgasmed, her love tunnel clenching down on Bunnelby's member. While he didn't expect it, though, neither did he complain. Rather, he enjoyed the sensation that accompanied it, rather like her body trying to milk his shaft for his seed, which he would only be too happy to comply with. He resumed his humping, drawing out the girl's orgasm and bringing his own climax to fruition.

With a pleased and cracked shout, he dumped his semen into her, both of them groaning at the feeling, different on both ends, but amounting to the same pleasure on a fundamental level. Once they both came down from their respective highs, Bunnelby pulled out, glad he was finally able to receive a mate for the season. Katie, on the other hand, had just experienced another primal pleasure that appealed to her, something she definitely had to keep hidden to enjoy.

The human girl gathered her clothes, put them back on, then bade farewell to the Bunnelby, and satisfied, they went their separate ways.

**Okay, that about does it for this installment. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Ch 4: Fun Times Within The Family

**Sorry for the delay, everybody, college is taking some getting used to after such a long break. Plus, my laptop keeps screwing around with me, so I can't guarantee anything. Still, I'll keep doing this, so don't lose hope!**

Fun Times In The Family

**Karlie is a strangely perverse girl who decides she can knock out two birds with one stone, or perhaps three… Pleasure, 3****rd**** Person POV, M Human X F Pokemon (X F Human bystander), requested by a Guest.**

Karlie looked down at the pokeball in her hand, thinking hard. Within it sat her female Pyroar, who was her most trusted companion. When she needed help, her faithful friend was always there for her. Now, however, was her mating season, and she had gone into heat. They had agreed before-hand that she wouldn't have children, so taking her to another Pyroar was out of the question, but she didn't want her friend to suffer anymore. She supposed she could find her another pokemon, one outside of her egg group, but pokemon were fairly notorious for keeping such business between egg groups, securing their species.

Now stumped, Karlie sat against her pillow, on her bed, just staring at her pokeball and searching her mind for a solution, until a loud banging noise sounded from the wall behind her. She sighed in frustration, irritated by her annoying little brother in the other room, making such noise.

"Idiot…" She mumbled under her breath, trying to ignore his presence in any forms. However, it wasn't long before an idea clicked in her mind. It was sick, perverted in so many ways, so it instantly appealed to her. It was near perfect timing, too, since her parents were going on a date for the night, and trusted her to watch over her brother. She chuckled deviously to herself; oh, how fun tonight was going to be.

**That Night…**

Karlie watched her parent's care pull out of the driveway and made sure that they were off the street before sneaking to her brother's room. Curious that he'd been remarkably quiet for the entire day, she placed her ear to the door, holding her breath. She could hear a slight rustle of paper, more akin to a magazine, really, and some slight grunts. Grinning, she quickly opened the door to find her brother on his bed, a dirty magazine in hand and the other… occupied. He gasped in horror at her smug face, which was quickly met with a pillow.

"Hey!" Her brother shouted at her

"Get outta here, or the clock's next!" Karlie glared at him for a moment, then told him

"I just wanted to talk." He was seething, however, and shouted

"You bitch at me all the time to knock on your door before I dare to enter; can't extend the same courtesy to me, or do you think you're above us all? Get out!" Karlie smirked at how flustered her brother was, then said lightly

"You like that pleasure, don't you?" Instead of a clock, a large rubber ball flew over her head, though it only flew over it because she ducked.

"I ain't tellin' you again; get out!" Karlie smirked once again, though it was fringed with anger as well. She flipped her head back, setting her hair straight, then said

"I'll make it quick, then. How would you like the real thing instead of just a magazine and your hand?" Her brother paused in gearing up to throw something else at his sister, his face suddenly shocked, but then disgusted.

"I know you're sick, but that's just an all-new low, even for you. We're siblings!" Karlie scowled and stalked over, slapping him.

"Not me, you idiot!" He punched her in the gut, making her double over for a moment. She glared up at him, demanding

"What the hell?!" He gave her a hateful glare, replying sarcastically

"Oh, lemme think; you barge in on me on my private time, you torment me, sicken me, then hit me. Get a brain." Karlie snarled for a moment before calming down, trying to become the voice of reason now.

"Alright, I'm sorry. No, I don't mean with me; I mean with Nala." Now he paused, surprised, and thought for a moment. Finally he asked

"Are you insane? Forget the fact that pokephilia is illegal; that lion of yours hates my guts and will probably tear them out. If nothing else, she'll rip my nuts off, and I'd rather have 'em intact, thank you." Karlie paused, taking into account that most of what he said wasn't wrong. After a second she argued

"Well, she's in heat right now, but I don't want the hassle of raising cubs, nor do I want to put them out on the streets, and pokemon abortions are out of my pocket. I want to ease her condition, but I doubt any other pokemon outside of her egg group will go for her. Besides, it would take too long to set that up." Her brother rolled his eyes, replying scathingly

"So you'd rather sacrifice your brother instead of a little time to get your horny lion under control." Karlie rolled her eyes, retorting

"Don't be stupid; I'd never kill you like that. If I was going to kill you, I'd make it less suspicious." He responded dryly

"Gee, thanks. Look, I'm not interested." Karlie observed him for a moment, then grinned and pointed, telling him

"That ain't what _that_ tells me." Another pillow was thrown in her face, but her brother couldn't hide the obvious blush, not to mention what she had indicated. Karlie put the pillow down, telling him softly

"Look, this is a win for all of us, alright? She gets her heat fixed, you get some action, and I feel better knowing she's not suffering anymore. C'mon, whattya say?" He was breathing heavily, torn between his decision. Of course he was interested, to an extent, but the danger of who he was going to be satisfying couldn't be ignored.

"But what about her? Has she agreed? And will she murder me if I touch her?" Karlie shrugged, answering

"I haven't told her yet. I figured it wouldn't be a big deal to her, because she hates her heat and would probably be willing to do anything to stop it." He grumbled into silence for a moment, then said

"Tell her your plan, in your room, and if I hear her roar or break anything, you can forget it. If she doesn't want to kill me, then maybe." Karlie figured that was about as good as she was gonna get, so she returned to her room and took up her pokeball, releasing her horny, uncomfortable lioness. She knelt down in front of her, saying

"Hey, girl, still in heat?" Nala moaned uncomfortably, wishing she could find a mate already and fix the problem. Karlie drew on her reserves of courage, then continued

"Well, I might have found a solution." Nala focused on her trainer, interested in the prospect of ending her torment.

"Since neither of us wants you to have children, but no pokemon outside your egg group will take you, I've had to resort to a possibly drastic measure." She inhaled deeply, then asked

"I know you don't really like him, but what about my brother?" Nala emitted a low growl from deep within her throat, but it quickly turned into a pained whine as her heat assailed her again. Karlie preempted another threatening growl, saying

"I know you don't like him, really I do, but it would take too long to set up any other possible suitor that won't be able to knock you up, and he's nearby, so we can settle this within an hour, maybe less. Come on, whattya say?" Nala considered her position, which wasn't any fun, not by a long shot. Although she wasn't fond of the boy, she knew she didn't have anything to lose by accepting the offer, besides the pain of her heat. Looking up at Karlie, with another twinge from her nethers as a clincher, she nodded. Karlie smirked and went to the wall, knocking on it, and not twenty seconds passed before her brother knocked on the door, and Karlie granted him entrance. He eyed the lioness apprehensively before asking

"So… she accepted?" Karlie nodded, and he slowly entered the room. Nala immediately turned her rump toward him and moved her tail out of the way, bending forward and presenting herself. Karlie's brother's nose immediately spouted blood, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Wow, heat's more intense than I thought, isn't it." Karlie rolled her eyes and laid on her bed, figuring she'd stick around to make sure neither one of them hurt each other as revenge for past wrongs. She grabbed a magazine she was reading and continued where she left off. Meanwhile, the boy walked up to Nala, picking up her head and speaking to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about all that stuff I did, alright? I don't really like hurting anyone, but I was too angry at you." Nala considered him for a moment, then licked his face, forgiving him and extending her own apology at the same time. He chuckled, then returned to her behind, where the source of her troubles was. He went on his knees, looking directly at her womanhood and surprised that he was. He didn't have much experience in this area, but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

Slowly, as if worried he might ruin their newly repaired friendship, he placed his hand at her nether region, his fingers dancing on her swollen lips. Nala flinched and shivered, feeling a sliver of relief, but hoping he would pick up the pace. Still going slow, the boy began running his fingers over her, massaging them experimentally. Nala immediately began moaning, and feeling like he did something right, he picked up the pace, digging harder and faster into her.

Now Nala was feeling more profound relief as her trainer's brother began to pleasure her. He did this for the next couple of minutes, giving Nala a better sense of relief in her body, at least until he stopped. She whined briefly, but that too was interrupted as she felt something replace his hand, but this time was smaller, smoother, and wet. With a jolt, she realized he was using his tongue.

Karlie, still on the bed, was listening to her pokemon's moans and beginning to feel rather warm herself. She frequently peeked above her magazine to see her brother pleasuring her, and her Pyroar's pleasured face, her eyes half-lidded and tongue hanging out of her mouth. Soon an itch formed in her crotch, and she wanted nothing more than to scratch that itch, but she refrained, somewhat painfully.

Back to the pokemon and human, the human was having the time of his life; he was getting to pleasure this female, who was currently at his mercy, and her pussy juice didn't taste none too bad in his opinion. It hadn't taken much before his pants felt too tight, but he wasn't going to release it just yet. First he wanted to make this lion purr for him. He dug his tongue deeper into her, as deep as he could manage, and lapped at her inner walls, which were convulsing around the appendage.

After a couple more minutes of "treatment", Nala lifted her head and loosed a pleasured roar, climaxing directly on her mate's face. Karlie felt a twinge as she saw her brother get splashed with her pokemon's juices, and she couldn't help as a hand slipped into her pants. Her brother pulled his tongue out, cleaning off his face and sucking off his fingers, grinning all the while.

"Okay, Nala, time for the real fun. Are you ready?" Nala looked back at him, a light blush covering her face as she bent forward, exposing her privates optimally for him. He smirked and stood, undoing his pants and dropping them along with his boxers to reveal his six-and-a-half inch member. Both Karlie and Nala gasped at the sight, Nala eager to feel him in her, and Karlie not realizing how well-endowed her brother was. She immediately whipped out her phone and began recording, making him pause.

"Hey, what are you doing with that? Are you trying to get me in trouble?" She didn't answer, but he saw that while her phone was recording him, she was using the other one to pleasure herself as she watched, and he smirked. Focusing back on his current task, he lined himself up with Nala and began pushing in, requiring more force than he expected, but finding immense pleasure from doing it anyway. Nala threw back her head, moaning as his larger-than-expected meat penetrated her deepest region and spread apart her heated walls.

All three in the room were getting some sort of pleasure now, the human boy from penetrating, the pokemon female from being penetrated, and the human female from pleasuring herself directly. She was close to just throwing her pants off and digging into her womanhood, but refrained from it. Making sure the camera was set on them, she watched as her brother picked up his pace, thrusting harder into her pokemon, who was looking more and more relieved as he did.

It wasn't long before Nala climaxed again, clenching around her lover's member and splashing her warm juices onto his groin, which sent him into a gasping, throbbing fit. Once he overcame it, he began to piston inside of her, looking for his own release. All of that thrusting, combined with his length and jamming into her G-spot quickly brought another orgasmic end to Nala, and this time the tightness of her tunnel brought about his climax, and he hilted her, slamming his hips as he planted his seed into her womb.

The two stayed locked together, riding out their orgasmic waves for a minute before falling apart, both of them sporting satisfied faces. Karlie ended the recording and pulled her soaked fingers out of her pants.

"So, did you two enjoy yourselves?" Her brother grinned idiotically, replying

"Yeah, I did. If Nala goes into heat, just let me know; I'll help." Nala growled lightly, agreeing with him. Karlie swung her shaky legs off the bed, sporting a seductive face now.

"There's just one problem; what with all that… activity you two partook in, I think I've gone into heat myself." He shot up, his face sporting a look of worry as he gulped nervously.

**So, let me know what you thought. Thank you for your patience, and good day!**


	5. Ch 5: Sealing A Friendship

**Okay, so this one was a doozy because two viewers suggested it, though one gave better detail for me to work with and has an actual name I can go by, instead of just "Guest", so I'm going with that. Thankfully, my laptop has stopped whatever it was doing to glitch on me, and PokemonBank has finally come out! So, if you're not too busy with that, please leave me a review afterward.**

**Mark is still young and on his journey with his one pokemon, Marley, a Riolu. They share pretty much everything, and one night, during their bath, they share an intense moment. Pleasure, 3****rd**** Person POV, M Human X F Pokemon, requested by W0lfWarrior.**

Mark walked through the Lostlorn Forest, becoming lost like so many others who had passed through. He didn't quite believe that people went in and never came out sometimes, but right now his chances weren't looking too good, either. He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun was beginning its descent, and figured it would be a good time to stop for the night.

He was only fourteen, having started his journey later than most because his mother was worried about him and his Riolu, Marley, who at the time was more of a pet than anything. However, Mark didn't see it that way; he knew Marley could understand him perfectly, and had even gone to extraordinary lengths to return the favor. Since he couldn't be a trainer at ten, he devoted his time to teaching Marley how to speak with other humans. After three intensive years of nonstop training, she finally began speaking as fluently as he himself could, which was certainly a proud achievement.

His mother was nothing short of shocked, but seeing how dedicated he was to his goals, she finally decided he was responsible enough to go on a journey, provided he could secure his trainer license himself. Naturally she would pay the initial fee, but he had to actually go out and get it. He came back home that night with the laminated ID and the immediately necessary supplies. His mother finally admitted that he was responsible enough to handle himself on the journey, so the next morning he was seen off with his somewhat tearful mother.

Since then, he'd been going over the region, starting with Aspertia and working his way all the way to Nimbasa, where he then heard the rumors of Lostlorn Forest and decided to tackle it. He'd been stuck in here for the past three days, with only his pokemon as company every now and then, since he didn't want her being hurt. However, right now the chances of that happening were slim, and he wanted her to eat dinner with him. So after pitching his tent and starting his fire, he released the small jackal-like pokemon, who wagged her tail on sight of him.

"Hey, Mark! I'm happy to see you again!" Mark chuckled, replying

"I can tell. It's dinnertime, and I wanted you to eat with me." Her tail wagged harder and faster as she answered happily

"Okay!" Mark smiled and began setting up their meals, resolving early on not to give her the PokeChow because it was dry, flavorless, and frankly, she didn't like it. So tonight they dined on canned ravioli after heating it up near the fire. They talked intermittently about this and that, how far they had come, where they were going next once they got out of this cursed forest, and other such matters.

Soon they lay back, satisfied by their meals. Now, with the day nearly out, Mark decided it was time to take their baths, especially considering his last one was a few days ago, and Marley told him he stank like a rotten berry. He asked Marley if she wanted to join him, which of course she did, and the two went to the nearby river where Mark pulled of his filthy clothes and set them next to the still-clean ones he had set aside along with the towels. Meanwhile, Marley stared at her master with an increasing blush.

Though he was only entering the stages of puberty, the journey had helped him keep a trim, toned figure, and she just so happened to find it attractive. Why she felt that way was a mystery to her, but she didn't necessarily dislike it. Her blush became far more prominent when she saw his manhood, nothing quite to speak of since he was still young, but it still affected her. She was glad the darkness currently hid her blush.

Her attention was snapped back into place as Mark moved into the water, shivering for a moment, then beckoning to her to join him. She immediately cannon-balled in, splashing him and completely drenching him to his surprise. For such a little pokemon, she made a big entrance. Once she resurfaced, he playfully splashed her, and the two quickly got into a splashing match until they tired out, then finally began cleaning themselves off.

They helped each other out, rubbing each other's backs free from grime, and once they were as clean as they were going to get, they decided to sit with one another on the side, where the current lapped at them lazily. Marley was going to just sit next to him, still feeling inexplicably nervous, but he wouldn't have that. He pulled her onto his lap, placing his arms around her. She felt even more nervous, but after a bit decided to relax in his embrace.

As she shifted her position, however, her furry little butt rubbed up against his crotch, stimulating him unexpectedly. He stiffened in surprise, but once the shock wore off he settled back down, but in the interim she had become unsettled from her perch and shifted to return to it, once again brushing up against his manhood, which was now beginning to react to her actions. Mark blushed horribly and tried to put her back in the water to avoid an awkward moment, but it was too late. Marley realized what was going on fairly early on, but wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Um… master?" Mark gulped, replying nervously

"Y-yeah, Marley?" She stumbled on her tongue for a moment before asking

"Are you… alright?" Mark wasn't sure how to answer at this point; they had never kept secrets from each other before, especially since she could talk, but this sensation he was feeling was entirely new to him, so he didn't know if it was good or bad.

"I… I don't know, Marley. I've never experienced this before…" Marley felt bad for her friend, wanting to help, but not quite sure how she could.

"Well… what's wrong?" Mark fumbled with his words before trying to explain

"Well… my, um… you know…" Marley saved him the embarrassing trouble by telling him

"I know what you're talking about, but what's it doing?" Mark shook his head uncertainly, answering

"I don't know. This is the first time it's happened. I don't know what to do with it; will it stay like this, or am I supposed to do something with it?" Marley seemed uncertain herself, but was willing to try to help.

"Maybe it goes away by itself?" Mark shrugged.

"I don't know. Like I said, I've never experienced this before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but it feels like I'm supposed to use it." Marley gulped slightly before asking

"Can… can I help you? I don't want you to go through this alone." Mark managed to smile and hugged her, saying

"Thanks, Marley. You're a real friend." Marley smiled at the same time she was blushing, then pulled herself out of his grasp.

"You might want to get out of the water so I can see what we can do." Mark nodded and pulled himself onto the bank, sitting as Marley hopped out of the water and knelt by him. She took in the sight of his penis, which was only four inches in length, but since he was still young that was to be expected. Pulling herself together and gathering her nerve, she inspected it more closely, and went so far as to touch it.

Mark gasped as she poked his manhood, and it twitched in response to the brand new sensation. Marley looked up and apologized

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Mark shook his head, telling her

"Actually, that didn't hurt at all. If anything, it felt… good…" Marley frowned in confusion.

"Did it?" Mark nodded silently, and Marley asked

"Should I try it again?" Mark didn't exactly answer, so taking it as a sign of no resistance, Marley reached forward and used a finger to stroke the entire length of the shaft. Mark groaned pleasurably, and Marley realized he actually liked it.

"Okay, master, I think we need to get it to go down ourselves. Maybe if I play with it some more, it'll get tired and go down on its own." Mark nodded, agreeing with the conclusion, and Marley tried to think of a way to do this effectively. Soon she reasoned that if one finger stroking it could give him the pleasure, then a whole hand would do the job better. However, since her paws weren't perfectly designed for grasping objects, she reached with both paws and grasped either side of his manhood.

Mark gasped loudly as he felt her soft paw pads grip him, then began to move up and down his length, and he leaned back, enjoying the sensation coursing through his body. Soon his penis was trembling, and Marley stopped, concerned.

"Are you shivering? Are you cold?" Mark himself was quite cold, so he replied

"Actually, yes. It's freezing out here. Why don't we dry off and take this back to the tent?" Marley nodded, agreeing, and they quickly dried off, still helping each other. Mark's erection, however, stuck around, which worried him. He wasn't certain if he could get his pants on with that hanging out, so he went straight back to their camp without any clothes on, Marley following shortly behind. They set their towels near the fire to dry, then retreated inside the tent, where Mark laid down on his sleeping bag, his shaft still sticking straight up.

Marley sat between his legs and returned her paws to his erection, stroking him again. She continued to do this slowly, but Mark soon begged

"Faster, Marley… please…" Not wanting him to suffer too much, the Riolu granted his request and started pumping his length, which was well-received to Mark, who started groaning at a steady pace. After a little while, he began twitching again, and Marley asked

"Are you still cold?" Mark shook his head, this time answering

"No, not at all. Actually, I'm really warm right now." Marley looked down in concern at his manhood, remarking

"But you're still shivering. Maybe you need some extra warmth." Mark shrugged, replying

"If you say so. But where am I going to get some immediate warmth?" Marley thought for a bit, trying to think of something that would work. A towel? The only ones they had were drying by the fire right now. Her fur, maybe? But that might take too much time. She needed an immediate, reliable source of warmth. After a moment, she thought, what about her mouth?

Looking down at her master's penis again, she wondered if it would really work. Her mouth didn't feel remarkably warm to her, but since she had no other ideas and limited time (in her mind), she wasted none of it and opened her maw, slowly but surely fitting her master's manhood into the small cavern.

Mark gasped as the wet, warm feeling overtook him, and he looked up, seeing her head bearing down on his manhood. He veritably demanded

"What are you doing?!" Marley's eyes turned up to him, and with his cock still in her mouth she replied

"Fou ver foo kol, ho I gesigeg hoo uf I outh!" Mark blinked, not understanding a lick of what she just said. She rolled her eyes and pulled her mouth off of him, then repeated

"You were too cold, so I decided to use my mouth." Mark paused, taking in the information, then replied dumbly

"Oh…" Marley rolled her eyes again, then replaced her mouth on the shaft, which trembled as she returned it. However, she hadn't forgotten her original objective, and whatever she couldn't fit into her maw she began to tease with her paws, rubbing the length, stroking it, and even going so far as to use her mouth to help. All this combined was becoming too much for Mark, and he felt a strange pressure build up in his groin. It felt like he had to pee, but this was different.

"Marley… something's gonna happen, but I don't know what…" Marley ignored the warning and continued. For some reason, though, the area between her legs was becoming increasingly damp, and she felt a burning itch that she wanted desperately to scratch away. Eventually she couldn't stand it anymore and used one of her paws to rub the afflicted area, and the result was a shot of electricity that zipped up and down her spine, which caused her to lunge forward and nearly swallow Mark's rod in her throat.

The convulsions of her throat muscles, massaging his length, finally did him in as his cock exploded with premature semen, surprising them both. Marley, nearly panicking that she might drown, quickly gulped the strange substance down, though she couldn't manage to get all of it, and so wound up tasting it. His essence gave off a musky, manly aroma, to a degree, but was fairly bitter. However, she loved bitter.

Once the stream stopped, she pulled off of him, gasping for breath, then asked

"What was that?" Mark, however, was practically insensate, having experienced his first orgasm. Marley tried to figure it out for herself, but that was stopped when the itch in her own groin increased tenfold, and she whined and fell back, rubbing herself furiously in an attempt to stop it.

Mark finally returned from the rush of endorphins and looked at his partner to thank her for her help, only to see her masturbating intensely, and without warning his penis became fully erect again. He groaned, annoyed by this time, and said

"Marley, it didn't work. It's back." Marley whined, telling him

"I've got my own problems right now!" Mark looked upon her with sympathy, and decided to help his friend.

"Okay, I'll help you." Marley just nodded quickly, waiting for Mark to do something to relieve her. He wondered, though, what he could actually do; they were different in the fact that he was a boy and she was a girl. She didn't have a shaft that he could help her stroke, or anything similar to what he was familiar with, so he was mostly at a loss.

However, he didn't want his friend to suffer, so he moved forward, currently ignoring his erection, and inspected her sex closely. In a couple seconds, he found something which might have been helpful; there was a fairly large hole between her legs that seemed to be leaking a clear fluid of sorts, and he used a finger to brush some of it up, which made her moan.

He brought the wetted finger to his face, where he first sniffed it. To his surprise, it smelled a lot like Sitrus Berries, and overwhelming curiosity got the better of him, making him place the strange substance on his tongue. While it had the same kick as Sitrus Berries, it also had a strange sweetness to it that reminded him of Mago Berries. Deciding he liked the taste, he went back for more.

He used his finger again to harvest some more of the honey, and Marley found the brief experience somewhat pleasing, but all the worse because it was fleeting. Mark, on the other hand, wasn't quite satisfied with the simple finger-licks, and went for the source instead.

Marley gasped with surprised, which turned into a moan of pleasure as she felt her master's tongue on her nethers, lapping up her juices like it was the sweetest of beverages. He continued to suck on her cunny, extracting the juice as much as possible, but in the end, his erection was really bothering him. He stopped and sat up, his shaft sticking straight at her nethers without either of them noticing at first.

Marley propped herself on her arms, looking at her master, and quickly saw where his manhood was aimed. The wheels began turning in her head, until something finally clicked in place.

"Hey, Mark… your penis there, you think maybe that's supposed to go in here?" She emphasized her point by pointing at her vagina. Mark looked between the two genitals, trying to understand what she meant. It didn't take much before the gears clicked for him, too, and he replied

"Maybe you're right… should we try?" Marley thought on the proposition, then nodded in reply. Wasting no more time, Mark picked her up by the hips, aiming his shaft at the large hole she had. As soon as he touched her, they both groaned unexpectedly, but he persisted, pushing into her, and she stifled a scream as her walls were pushed, but Mark wasn't fooled. He stopped pushing into her, asking worriedly

"Hey, are you alright?" Marely breathed heavily, feeling the initial pain ebb away, and replied

"I am now. I think it's different the first time around. Just keep going." Mark hesitated, but nodded and continued to invade her deepest sectors. In time, Marley felt something besides the pain pop up, a very good feeling that coursed through her body. After a little bit, that was all she felt.

Gaining confidence, Mark picked up his pace, thrusting into her, and the pleasure nearly exploded for both of them, sending them over. Mark felt the same tightening as before, and he warned his friend

"Marley, whatever I did before, I think I'm gonna do it again!" Marley panted, her tongue lolling out, and told him

"Do it, don't hold back!" Mark nodded and increased his pace again, trying to unlock the feeling of satisfaction again. Not long after, the pressure snapped and his cock exploded again, sending a flood of semen straight into her womb, the feeling of which was too much for Marley in a short period of time. She howled loudly, her walls tightening around her lover, and milking him for everything he was worth.

Once their separate orgasms wore off, Mark pulled slowly out of her, the white goo inside spilling out, nut neither of them cared. Mark scooped his friend up and crawled over to the sleeping bag, falling on top of it and cuddling her close to him as they fell into sleeping repose, both of them satisfied and eager to try again when the time came.

**End.**


	6. Ch 6: A Mega-Sized Love

**Okay, so things are starting to go my way, except possibly the writer's block, but I'm going to continue regardless and hope my quality isn't diminished. Let's get started!**

**Blaze and Lucy have had secret crushes on each other but have been unable to admit. Things only escalate for the both of them when they watch each other Mega Evolve. The day their trainer takes off to take care of business, they decide to admit their feelings. Pleasure, 3****rd**** POV, M Pokemon X F Pokemon, by yamato2706.**

Mack focused on the Charizard in front of him, both eyeing each other like opponents. Slowly, Mack raised his left wrist, where a large black bracelet could be seen, bearing a strange rainbow-colored stone embedded within, with a helical leaf pattern adorning it. As he raised the bracelet, the Charizard grinned, and a blue-and-black stone, smaller than the one within the bracelet, seemed to glow with power.

Mark pressed onto the stone within the Mega Ring, and immediately purple lines of energy emitted from the stone, aiming directly at Blaze's Mega Charizardite X, which began emitting the same purple lines as the original stone. He was surrounded by the purple light, with energy running over the area like electricity over a sphere, and Blaze broke through the energy, sporting a new appearance.

Now he was fully black and blue, the main of his body being black while his belly up to his neck was a Forget-Me-Not blue. The inside of his wings matched the blue hue, and upon his shoulders and at the corners of his mouth, blue flame-like appendages were present. All in all, he presented a fierce display of power and splendor. Mack lowered his arm, the Lucario beside him nearly exclaiming. This Lucario was named Lucy, and for the longest time she'd had a deep crush on her teammate, Blaze. However, she was too timid to tell him, partially because she was nervous he would reject her.

Assuming he _did_ reject her, would he also become violent? He was such a fierce warrior that anyone who opposed him was quickly sent to the Pokemon Center, and when he entered battle, it seemed more likely that his ability was Intimidate than anything else. She was so engrossed in these thoughts that she didn't hear her trainer call on her a few times, until he finally laid a hand on his shoulder, saying

"Lucy, you okay?" The Lucario jumped, surprised, and sweatdropped, laughing nervously, then listened as Mack told her

"Go ahead and stand where Blaze was earlier, and let's see how this works for you. You still have your Mega Stone, right?" Lucy fumbled at her chest for a moment before holding up yet another stone, this one colored orange, light blue, a sort of maroon, and ending again with orange. Mack nodded and Lucy took her spot. Mack raised the Mega Ring again and hit the main stone, the process following what Blaze had gone through, and like him the pokemon got a new look.

Now Lucy's torso fur stretched further down on her waist and came out in back to create a tail. Her hands to the wrist were red, and the spikes on the back of her hand pointed forward as opposed to upward from her hand, with another, smaller spike just behind it. Her feet were also adorned with spikes and cloaked in red fur, just like her hands.

The black of her fur now crawled up her arms and legs, much like a tribal tattoo. On her chest, the spike still remained, but now two new ones popped up on her shoulders, facing forward on the shoulder-pad-like extensions. The mask on her face was now more angled and gave her a fiercer appearance, with her eyes changed from their natural red to an intimidating orange. Finally, the aura receptors on the back of her head extended another foot and a half or so, and were tipped in red.

Blaze inspected every inch of his teammate, appreciating the fierce demeanor the new form gave her. She was perfect in every way, whether in her regular form or in Mega Evolved form, he didn't care; what mattered was the fact that he loved her. He couldn't get her off his mind, though not for lack of trying. At first he refused to accept it, namely her. However, she was so kind to him, whereas others treated him with overly amounts of respect, but he knew in reality it was fear.

Despite that she had a distinct disadvantage to him, she didn't fear him, and she more than tolerated him. In fact, she stuck around on him like glue, and while it was immensely annoying at first, she began to grow on him, and in the span of about a month, he began harboring feelings for the jackal pokemon. But after getting to know her better, it became that much harder to speak with her about more personal matters. He wanted to tell her how he felt, and the very least get it off his chest. But he just couldn't.

Mack, all the while, was inspecting them both, then grinned and said

"Damn, you guys look good! That tournament's as good as ours!" He was talking about a battler's tournament that was really more of a free-for-all kind of thing. However, Blaze had won last year, by a slim margin, and had only grown more powerful in that time. Lucy was also entering, but Blaze couldn't help but worry about her. With her typing, she had some distinct disadvantages, and while he expressed this concern in the most roundabout manner possible, she assured him she would be fine.

There was another reason he loved her; she was determined to prove herself, and no matter how hard she had to work, no matter how much she was hurt, she never failed to attain her goals. He was determined to have her, though, and he decided he needed to follow her example and take charge of his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mack waved to his pokemon as he took off on his Pidgeot, Rick. He had an important matter to take care of, and made sure that all his pokemon were out to stretch and exercise as they saw fit. There was plenty of food in reserve for them all, and he would only be gone for a few days. Once he was out of sight, most everyone went to the sparring fields. Lucy, as usual, stuck with Blaze and asked

"So, whattya wanna do?" Blaze's heart was beating quickly. He looked around for a bit, then shrugged and tried to reply in a nonchalant fashion

"I'm takin' a walk. Maybe through the forest." Lucy felt her own heartbeat increase; a walk through the forest was part of her definition of romance, and to do it with the one she was in love with would only reinforce that. She asked somewhat shakily

"Can I… can I join you?" Blaze's heart soared at her question, but kept his face studiously blank as he shrugged and replied

"Whatever." He then began walking toward the forest, Lucy following shortly behind. He looked around briefly to make sure they weren't being followed; he didn't want to be taken as weak to the others, or else they would all be taking him on and giving him no peace whatsoever. They managed to slip in undetected, and the temperature change was immediate, but not much of a bother to either pokemon.

He deliberately veered off after about ten minutes to a trail far less traveled, depending on the fact that barely anyone would come this way, domestic or wild. Lucy was a bit perplexed at this action but didn't question it, nor did she want to ruin the peace permeating the forest by asking questions.

They walked for another ten minutes before coming into a small clearing that was completely open to the sky, letting the sunlight strike the grass in just such a way that the green practically shimmered on their vision and increased their mutual sense of closeness with each other. Gathering his nerve, Blaze started at exactly the same time as Lucy, saying the exact same thing.

"There's something I need to tell you!" Both paused, surprised, then broke out laughing, momentarily forgetting why they spoke. After the awkward moment settled down, Blaze motioned to her and said

"You first." Lucy nodded, a light blush beginning to bloom on her face. She opened her mouth, then closed it, having been unable to get the words out. She tried again, only to get the same results, and Blaze offered

"You want to go second?" Lucy blushed and nodded slowly. Blaze took a deep breath, then worked up his confession in his mind, opened his mouth, and let out aloud burp. Lucy blinked, no doubt surprised, and Blaze paused, then growled and blasted fire into the sky, frustrated he ruined his moment completely and totally. Once he stopped incinerating the air above them, Lucy suggested

"Why don't we try at the same time?" Blaze fought to calm down from the totally embarrassing moment there, and nodded. They both inhaled deeply, then at the same time told each other

"I love you!" Once again silence fell, but it seemed that even nature had been taken aback; no birds chirped, no wind blew, and the leaves were absolutely still. Blaze managed to recover first, asking with a dry throat

"You… you do?" Lucy blushed fiercely, looking at the forest floor and nodding.

"How long?" Lucy thought back for a moment, then replied

"About a year now, just after you came out of the tournament victorious. You were so hurt, but you didn't let it stop you from taking your place on the podium. You've never shown fear, you always find a way to beat your enemies… and you're not too bad-looking to boot." Her blush only increased as she told him this, but she was surprised when he lunged at her and enveloped her in his arms, pressing her body against his, tilting her in such a way that her chest spike didn't impale his belly. Once she regained her composure, she said

"Your turn; how long have you loved me?" Blaze didn't have to think as he explained

"Ever since a month after you started hanging around me. At first, you were annoying because you wouldn't leave me alone. I was used to solitude because everyone was afraid of me, but that didn't matter to you, so you always stuck by my side. Once I got used to you, I started learning about you, and I came to realize… you're actually a really nice girl, and once I found that out, I guess I just… fell in love." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into his chest and replying softly

"That's sweet…" Blaze felt profound relief that he managed to confess his feelings to his love, and felt even more elated that she loved him back. Spurred by his success, he pulled back slightly, using his right claws to tilt her head up. She had a look of anticipation in her eyes, and slowly he pushed his head to hers, and after what seemed like forever, their lips met together, awkward due to their separate mouth formations, but neither cared; they kissed, and that was all that mattered.

In a matter of minutes, Blaze began to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into her waiting mouth and beginning to wrestle with her tongue. Like every battle before him, he was determined to win, but to his surprise tongue battles were considerably different from those he was accustomed to. Nevertheless, he prevailed, and it was at that point that Lucy felt a distinct point of heat on her body.

She pulled away and looked down, then received what wasn't necessarily a shock, but it was surprising nonetheless. She looked straight down at his growing member, bright red and tapered at the tip, but thickening toward the base. He also had fleshy barbs along the penis, and that only served to make her wetter than she already was. Blaze blushed as she stared at it, but she sported a grin as she looked up.

"Looks like you got a problem there." Blaze relented and grinned at her playing, replying in kind

"Yeah, I guess I do. You got any advice?" Lucy giggled and blushed, winking at him.

"Lemme see what I can do." He shivered with delight at the suggestive purr in her voice, then watched as she got down on her knees in front of his manhood. She tentatively reached with her hand for it, and after a moment of hesitation grasped it. Blaze shivered once more, then resumed watching her. Breathing heavily, she began to run her hand over it, feeling the barbs as they passed, and quickly used her other hand to join the first. Because she didn't want to risk hurting him, she only went down, but it was enough to make him more excited.

After a bit of it, Lucy was feeling particularly tortured and tried to relieve herself by slipping a paw between her legs. The loss of one of her paws on his shaft didn't go unnoticed by Blaze, however, and he felt bad that she had to suffer while was being pleasured. Without warning her, he lunged down and grabbed her, then threw her into the air. She yelped loudly in surprise, especially when he caught her again and promptly turned her upside down and spread her legs, exposing her sex for his eyes.

Lucy blushed heavily, and was about to say something, but her sentence was cut off before it began with a moan coming from her mouth. Blaze had licked directly between her legs, and to her it was nothing short of heavenly. Since he kept going at it, she figured he could pleasure her just as she was pleasuring him. She turned her attention back to the shaft she had previously been working on and decided to take another step ahead. Since she was level with it, she fit it inside her mouth and began suckling on it.

Blaze felt a massive amount of pleasure surge through his body, and not wanting to leave her hanging, he inserted his tongue into his newly discovered mate's vagina, lapping at her inner walls. She moaned loudly at the contact, vibrating his cock in her mouth, and the two kept digging at each other in this manner for almost two minutes before they couldn't take it anymore and released simultaneously. Blaze wobbled before falling to his back, making sure his wings didn't get crushed in the process.

Both participants panted heavily, and Lucy struggled to turn herself around to face Blaze again. She struggled to speak for a moment before finally getting out

"That… was the best… thing I've ever experienced…" Blaze didn't speak, but his smirk told volumes. After a couple seconds, once he caught his breath, he asked

"You ready for round two?" Lucy turned a sly smirk up at him, replying coyly

"Whenever you are, big boy." Blaze chuckled, then grasped her hips and began shifting her around. Lucy reached back with her hand and took hold of his cock, helping him into her, and both gasped; Lucy was tighter than Blaze could ever have imagined, and Blaze was much bigger in her unused pussy than her mouth. Moreover, the barbs, although made of flesh, did an excellent job of stimulating the separate nerves in her tunnel and made the pleasure course through her very veins.

Then he began to thrust.

Lucy's body exploded in unexpected but by no means unwelcome waves of intense pleasure that wracked her body. She wanted to scream in sheer ecstasy, but knew instinctively that her lungs would never give her the volume she was looking for to express what she was feeling. Instead she settled for continuous moans that spurred Blaze to keep thrusting into her. As for Blaze, he was on cloud nine, having the girl of his dreams and sinking his rod into her innermost sanctum, which no other male before him had the immeasurable honor of touching before, and he would make sure it would stay that way. He didn't care how many enemies he would have to fight; no one else would violate her.

It wasn't long before Lucy couldn't hold out anymore and succumbed to her body's desire to express her pleasure, the fluids spraying onto her lover's crotch. Blaze's eyes flashed mischievously, and he held an arm around her as he stood up, surprising her again and making her wonder where or what he was going or doing. He walked over to a tree, then grasped her hips and laid her back against the trunk. She didn't quite feel the bark of the tree, which she was thankful for as Blaze began slamming his hips into her, forcing his penis into places she never thought she could feel.

Almost immediately curses sprang to her lips, her voice finally giving rise to her immense pleasure, not least because her tunnel was so sensitive and he was going down on her harder than ever before, and she loved every second of it, wishing it would never end. Blaze smirked as he listened to her scream to Arceus, knowing he was the one giving her this pleasure, and very proud of the fact. However, he was also out to get his own pleasure, and he was determined to get it soon.

Bracing himself further, he once more increased his pace, and Lucy threw her voice out over the ecstasy that was infinite for her, managing to orgasm twice more in quick succession, bringing Blaze ever closer to his own end. At long last, he threw his head to the sky and roared victoriously, releasing a massive plume of fire and just missing the tree as his cock erupted, flooding Lucy and painting her walls white.

The two remained locked in fits of ecstasy, shaking and panting more than they ever thought possible while their combined fluids pooled at Blaze's feet. After about ten minutes of enjoying the aftereffects of their intense and passionate lovemaking, Blaze slowly pulled out, leaving his seed to flow out of her. Lucy could hardly stand on her feet, with or without support, since the abuse she had just taken pretty well destroyed her nerves. And she would do it again in a heartbeat. She fell against him, saying

"Okay, I stand corrected; _that_ was the best thing I've ever experienced." Blaze smiled and held her close to him, trying to relieve her the burden of trying to stay standing.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had the time of my life there, and I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime." Lucy smirked and looked up at him

"Maybe next week. I think I'll need to recover after what you managed to do to me." Blaze smirked and hugged her again, replying

"It's a date."

**Okay, I believe this one came out well. Let me know what you think, everybody, and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Ch 7: Bedroom Eyes

**Well, I don't have much to say right now. Enjoy the update!**

**Luxray is a voyeur, watching his mistress as she showers. One day she catches him, and she realizes how much he wants her. 3****rd**** POV, M Pokemon X F Human. Requested by darkmoonrise312.**

The Luxray's eyes were glowing a fierce orange, staring intently at what everybody else would interpret as a wall. He was currently watching as his mistress, Carrie, took a shower. He was lying on his side, giving his erected penis room to breathe.

Now, why would he do this, you ask? Well, some five, ten years ago, Carrie was walking back home from school, like any other day, when she heard crying mewls, suggesting someone in great distress. Being the caring person she was, she immediately ran to the source, where she found to her dismay a baby Shinx caught in an Ursaring trap. Luckily, a branch had stopped the thing from completely closing on its legs, which would have certainly spelled disaster for the poor thing.

Carrie had rushed over, but the Shinx had tried to chase her off with thundershocks, but she wouldn't be deterred. She simply reassured the baby that she was trying to help. Deciding the situation couldn't get much worse, the trapped cub stopped trying to get rid of her and let her do what she could. Carrie had a hard time against the trap, since she didn't understand the mechanics of the trap (nor did she want to), but eventually she managed to pry it apart enough to let the Shinx go.

As soon as it tried to run away, however, the leg that had been caught in the trap crumpled under it, sending it to the forest ground. Carrie crawled over to it, still, trying to help it. It remained wary, but given that it was so small, it pretty much resigned itself to a horrible fate. However, it received a surprise when it was gently lifted up, Carrie cooing all the while to keep it calm. She promptly carried the Shinx all the way back to her house, where her parents were wary of keeping the Pokémon, but Carrie tearfully begged to be allowed to help it. They caved in.

She spent the night, then, cleaning Shinx up, in the course of which she discovered it was a male. She wasn't sure if she should nickname the Shinx, since her parents were fairly firm that he wouldn't be living with them, despite all her begging. The first night he stayed, he was fairly curious now that the overriding fear had worn off. He explored the house, every nook and cranny, which of course made Carrie's parents nervous, but luckily he didn't so much as shift anything.

Over the course of the weeks, he began to grow on them, and had even proved his worth by catching several stray Rattata that were invading the home. He even once chased off a burglar when he had evolved into a Luxio! After that, he was pretty well solidified as Carrie's pet, which he himself didn't have a problem with.

After a year of finally evolving into a powerful Luxray, he had moved with Carrie into her own house, where he was treated like royalty, or as close as they could do, considering that Carrie's career was only paying enough for them to eke out their living at the moment. Nevertheless, he appreciated her efforts.

Shortly after having evolved into a Luxray, he was always using his ability to see through walls to great effect, namely checking for any rodent infestations. It wasn't long before they were nonexistent altogether, after which he found a new discovery; his mistress' body. At first he was confused yet fascinated. Once he came to understand, though, the only thing he felt was arousal.

Every time she went to shower the day away, he would peek in on her, enjoying the "show" she inadvertently gave him. Sometimes he felt guilty, most often after she left the shower and they enjoyed the night with whatever was planned, but he couldn't stop himself. He was a virile male with no female to sow his seed in, and the pressure to do so was only increasing. But he couldn't in good conscience leave Carrie simply to go on a sex spree; she still depended on him.

So he did what he could to relieve himself, but that would only work for so long before he needed something else. He hadn't reached that point yet, but it was fast approaching, and he didn't know what he was going to do once he did. He was growing frustrated as he watched his mistress, and after a minute he couldn't take the pressure anymore and rolled onto his back, reaching between his legs and beginning to paw himself off.

"_This is wrong, I'm a sick idiot who wants nothing more than to screw something. I should stop while I'm ahead." _Despite telling himself this, his paw kept rubbing up and down his shaft, trying to bring about his climax. He was so engrossed in this he didn't notice Carrie coming out of the bathroom, wearing her bathrobe, though she immediately spotted him and what he was doing.

"Luxray, what are you doing?" Luxray froze momentarily before flipping onto his belly, trying to play it off, but Carrie told him

"Too late, boy. I saw it." Luxray turned his head to the floor, shamefaced, but Carrie knelt on the floor in front of him, taking his head in her hands and facing him to her.

"Listen, you're not to blame. If anything, I am; I should have realized that you have needs as much as anyone else. I haven't been thinking of you." Luxray furiously shook his head, refuting her claim. She thought of him quite often, in fact. She was just too busy to worry about every little detail about him, and he understood that. If only he could communicate it. Carrie stood up, asking

"So, were you thinking of someone nice?" Luxray blushed and looked down again, nodding. Carrie smirked, sitting next to him.

"Who was it? Another Luxray? Mrs. Johnson down the hall has a rather attractive Luxray, doesn't she?" Luxray scoffed; he knew who she was talking about, and while she was somewhat easy on the eyes, she was a Class A bitch. He wanted nothing to do with her if he had his way. Carrie didn't miss the attitude.

"Okay, if it's not her, then what about the Persian down at 4E?" Luxray shook his head.

"Well, I'm stumped. Okay, who are you infatuated with?" Luxray looked shameful once again, but answered by pushing her slightly. Carrie seemed stunned, to say the least.

"M-me? You were… you know… to _me_?" Luxray nodded and buried his face in his paws. Meanwhile, Carrie thought over this development. Luxray seemed at first glance to just be her pet, but he was really so much more than that to her. He was a true friend to her, always waiting loyally by the door whenever she walked in, giving her comfort whenever she was distressed, and never asking for much. She realized that she did love him, and not just as a master and pet, but as more. Still, to seal that love would possibly bring shame onto her and her family, but in this time of need, she would make an exception.

Carrie pried Luxray's paws off his face and lifted it up, smiling sweetly at him, then closed the distance, pressing her lips against his own. He flinched, surprised, but it wasn't long before he joined in on the kiss as well, pushing back against her. Shortly after the kiss started, it ended, and Carrie gave Luxray a seductive glance, telling him

"We might as well make this official. Turn over." Luxray felt a thrill of excitement as he lay on his back, watching as Carrie stood up slowly, undoing the knot on her robe, then letting it fall away, revealing her nude form. By this time, Luxray's original erection had worn off, allowing him to become aroused once again. Carrie watched as the shaft made its presence known, a bright neon blue, to her surprise, and about seven, eight inches long. Nothing else seemed remarkable or noteworthy about it, but the length would be more than sufficient enough to fill her up.

Now, Carrie wasn't a virgin; she'd lost that title shortly after moving, but it wasn't exactly riveting for her, and since then she'd denied herself the visceral pleasure. But perhaps Luxray could make it good for her. Smiling sultrily, she climbed on the bed, making sure to keep her body on full display to him, and he quickly started panting, his excitement climbing.

Carrie reached forward tentatively and grasped at her Pokémon's wood, and she was initially surprised at how hard he was. The color betrayed it to an extent, but once it was actually in her hands there was no doubt in her mind that it was a full-fledged male genital. Wasting no further time, she bent down and ran her tongue slowly down the length of the shaft, Luxray trembling from having his penis licked. Once Carrie got more into the mood, she shifted her body on its side for better access, and placed the rod straight into her mouth.

Luxray gasped as his shaft was enveloped in her warm, wet mouth, strongly resisting the urge to buck forward. Not only would it not be effective, it might even hurt his friend, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed a way to more easily distract himself, and only then did he become aware he was staring directly at his mistress' pussy. He sniffed for a moment, discovering a new scent he'd never detected before. It was distinctly sweet, with a bit of tartness lining it, and he decided to investigate.

He nudged at her thighs, and as if on instinct, Carrie lifted her left leg into the air, exposing her hotbox for any interested to see. Luckily, the only one there to take interest was the very pokemon whose penis she was suckling on. Luxray buried his cold, wet nose into her folds, taking deep whiffs of her essence, and Carrie moaned loudly at the sensation of his cold nose on her heated sex. Once he'd had his fill of her scent, he decided to get some of her taste.

He pulled back slightly, only to replace his nose with his tongue, which was considerably warmer than his nose, about as wet, but definitely rougher. Carrie emitted a long, drawn-out moan as she felt the sandpaper-rough surface drag across her super-sensitive skin, but she was moaning out of pure, full-blown arousal. He began licking directly between her lips, adding to the pleasure, and only made her go on his cock harder. However, in this she would be pronounced the weaker one, since after five minutes, her tunnel clenched and her juices sprayed out, allowing Luxray to lap them up. Carrie had lost focus on pleasuring him with her orgasm, but Luxray didn't mind.

Once Carrie's breathing eased up, he decided it was time to pick things up. He stood up, facing her, with his massive cock on display. Carrie got the idea and forced herself up, positioning herself on her hands and knees, letting her front drop to the sheets and presenting herself to her Pokémon. Luxray growled lustily as he walked up, then mounted her, his front paws on either side of her body and erect manhood pointed directly at her womanhood. Gazing back, Carrie saw he was waiting for her approval, and she nodded, telling him

"Do it, Luxray… take me…" Luxray growled, pleased, and took one step forward, his tip poking into her folds. Carrie gasped as, bit by bit, he penetrated her, breaking past the point of no return. Both participants moaned as Luxray hilted her, and he paused, allowing her tunnel to get accustomed to his size. It wasn't long before Carrie said

"I'm okay now, boy. Keep going." Luxray felt a thrill of excitement and pulled back slowly, scraping the sensitive nerves in both their genitals until just the tip of him was left in her. Wasting no time, he thrust back into her, faster than when he originally entered, but not nearly as fast as he could go. Carrie moaned loudly, almost too loudly, and Luxray stopped, worried. Carrie panted, understanding why, and quickly took a nearby pillow, stuffing her face into it.

Luxray resumed thrusting into her, and once again she began moaning, but this time the pillow muffled her noise, making it far less prominent than before, which gave Luxray the confidence to pick up his speed. Carrie immediately noticed this and moaned louder in reply. Luxray smirked, feeling both dominant and pleasured, a good combination for one's self-esteem. He laid down somewhat on her back, taking some of the strain off his legs, which were feeling weak at the moment, but continued his rapid humping, feeling the warmth from her body seeping through his fur.

Deciding to take it up a notch, he forced control over his tail and pushed it between his legs, aiming directly at her clit, which he began stimulating with pulses of electricity. Carrie went from drawn out moans to full blown screams of pure bliss. Thankfully, the pillow was able to absorb the worst of it and Luxray continued to stimulate and hump her.

Not a minute after he began all this (though it felt much longer to both parties), Carrie screamed something illegible that would have remained that way whether or not her face was in the pillow, but the meaning was clearer when her tunnel clamped down on Luxray's tool, her fluids spraying with more force this time. Carrie was trembling with the strength of her orgasm, and Luxray paused, worried he might hurt her, but while she was still riding the high, Carrie panted to him

"Don't… stop… finish… yourself…" Luxray growled affirmatively, then resumed thrusting, building back up the pleasure he felt previously, which was perilously close to his climax, but was waiting on something. Back to Carrie, she felt the continuous motion scraping against her sensitized walls, and she was totally on cloud nine, thinking it couldn't get any better than this. After a couple more minutes, though, she felt something strange happen; something harder seemed to be slamming into her folds as Luxray thrust forward, something that hadn't been present before. She reached back with a shaky hand, placing her fingers just on the shaft, and soon felt a strange bulge that she didn't remember, and with a thrill of both fear and excitement realized what it was.

Luxray was thrusting as hard as he could now, trying his hardest to claim his mistress in his name, with his seed, and to keep her his forever. After some difficulty, he thrust with more power than he previously could muster willingly and forced his knot into her vagina. Carrie screamed once again into the pillow as her walls were stretched farther than they were intended to go, but in the pain she also found some pleasure, and things only escalated as she felt a warm liquid seep into her deepest sectors. The realization of what was flowing in her caused her to orgasm intensely, which managed to increase the flow into her.

Much more satisfied than he had been just an hour earlier, Luxray shifted around, their hindquarters touching and falling to the bed, panting heavily. Carrie fought more heavily than he did to catch her breath, all the while her womb being filled up with her Pokémon's warm seed, which she loved the feeling of. Once she had a hold on her breathing, she looked back at Luxray, who was watching for her reaction. She smiled brightly, telling him

"That was great, Luxray. We're going to have to do that again sometime, aren't we?" Luxray grinned smugly, glad she both enjoyed it and wanted seconds. For the time being, though, there was nothing they could do but wait until his knot deflated enough to set him free, not that he was complaining. Eventually, though, he finally was able to work out of her tunnel with an audible _POP_. He dragged himself over to her, where he lay with her as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Luxray." He smiled and growled, expressing his love to her as well. Immensely satisfied, they both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Okay, that's this chapter out of the way. Lemme know what you thought!**


	8. Ch 8: Bottle of Wine

**Okay, so here we go. Hope you all enjoy. (Tell me if you can find out where I got the title).**

**Lola the Lopunny has had a massive crush on her trainer for the longest time. When her heat hits her like a sledgehammer, though, she decides to do something about it. M Human X F Pokemon, Pleasure, 3****rd**** POV. Requested by dreadscott1337.**

Lola fell down onto Mark, totally spent as she felt the flood of semen in her womb, his penis still stuck inside her vagina. How exactly did this happen, you ask? Well, that's quite a story…

A Week Earlier…

Lola sat on the couch, sighing to herself. The Lopunny did this every day, for the past couple years, just wandered around the house until it got boring, then flipped on the tv and hoped there was something half-decent on while she waited for her trainer to come back to her. It wasn't always like this, though.

In the beginning, Mark, her trainer, was a trainer in Sinnoh who managed to secure all eight badges. When it came to fighting the Elite Four, though, well, they were an entirely different class. It was long and grueling, but Mark's team managed to persevere and pulled through for him. However, once they reached the Champion, it became immediately clear just how outmatched they really were. They had managed to take down her Spiritomb, after much consternation, but her Garchomp obliterated what was left of the team.

After the defeat, Mark decided he didn't want another shot at Cynthia, but rather do something else, more worthwhile, with his life. He released all his pokemon, except Lola, who was his best friend after a fateful meeting in Eterna Forest. She missed her teammates to an extent, but knew they were probably happy to be back in the wild. That didn't mean she envied them; rather, it was something else that made her depressed. In recent years, shortly before Mark had quit being a trainer, she had developed a crush on him.

She was extremely relieved that she was able to stay with him, and over the ensuing months, her crush only grew, but she didn't know how to express herself to him. She was quite shy and couldn't just blatantly admit it, not that he would understand anyway. Nevertheless, she wanted to make him hers, and become his. It didn't help that her heat had the misfortune of striking her recently, which only made her more eager to have him. She looked over at the wine drawer that he had in the house, and a devious idea came to her. She smirked as it developed in her mind, and once she felt more confident it would work, she jumped up and began to set it up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mark sighed as he closed the door, another day at the office said and done. He was a CEO of a company, after a string of good luck. Because of that, he was able to afford such a nice apartment and great amenities, but something else was missing, which money couldn't fill or really secure for him. He felt rather lonely, without someone he could be close to, intimate with. It was something that bothered him at night while he was trying to sleep, and wouldn't leave him alone.

He sighed again and hung his coat and hat, setting the briefcase next to the hangers. He loosened his tie and walked in, calling out

"Lola, I'm home!" He heard a faint

"Lopunny!" from the kitchen, suggesting she was probably getting herself something to eat. He smirked and walked into the kitchen, but instead of seeing the plain Lopunny fixing a microwave meal, he received a massive surprise.

The rabbit pokemon was dressed solely in a frilly pink apron, then one she had been asking him adamantly for a couple months ago, and she was standing in front of the stove. She looked back at him out of the corner of her eye, and upon seeing his shocked expression smirked slyly. Her fluffy tail wiggled at him and she pulled the pan away from the stove, revealing that she was cooking one of the rather expensive steaks that Mark had a tendency to buy.

In fact, now that Mark looked around, he saw that she had prepared a whole meal; the steaks, which looked well-prepared, along with baked potatoes and string beans. In his mind, it was a high-class meal, but that came from many months of frozen tv dinners with the occasional salad. Once he managed to overcome his surprise, he asked

"Lola, what's this? Did you make dinner for us?" Lola grinned widely and nodded, motioning for him to sit at the table. He did so, observing everything she had prepared. She set the remaining food on the table, then walked out the door, motioning for him to wait. He did so, curious as to what she was doing next. At the same time, he was a little unnerved. Although it was sweet of her to do this, no one ever did it on a whim; there was almost always an ulterior motive.

Not wanting those perverse thought tainting her generosity, though, he shook them out as soon as he saw her figure entering the room again, and this time he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. She was dressed in a sparkly red cocktail dress, with matching earrings and even stockings. The earrings looked like clip-ons, but that didn't matter. Finally, she had a bottle of Reserve Cabernet Sauvignon in her hand, one of the finest wines he possessed, but had yet to open. Once Mark managed to pick his jaw up, he asked

"Lola, what's this about? Is this a special occasion or something?" Lola smirked and nodded, but refused to say anything further. Mark decided to let it slide, since she had worked so hard on this and enjoy the evening. Lola set the Cabernet on the table, quickly walking over and grabbing a couple wine glasses, while Mark couldn't help but ogle her figure, which was thrown into great relief thanks to the dress. He caught and forced himself to look back forward, blushing slightly.

Lola pretended not to notice and poured the wine, half a glass each, then took her place at the table, at which point they served themselves. Mark took the first bite of the steak, which was medium-rare, and his eyes widened in nothing short of absolute surprise. Lola was watching him carefully, hoping he liked it, and cheered inside when he said

"I should let you cook more often." Then he attacked the rest of his meal, and Lola began eating as well. She didn't eat meat, though, so she only took the potato and string beans. Nevertheless, she enjoyed them. Throughout the meal, she always made sure that his glass still had ample wine in it, and while he was confused about it, he didn't question it. Lola knew that he was a lightweight, though. In fact, she was counting on it.

Around the end of it all, after the food was cleared from the plates, Mark had drunk the equivalent of two and a half glasses of wine, while Lola was still focused on her first. She needed her wits about her and was quite aware that pokemon were more vulnerable to intoxication than humans. She smirked as she saw the effects the alcohol was having on Mark; he was less inhibitive, ogling her openly and far more easygoing than when she started this whole thing.

She felt some guilt about taking advantage of her beloved trainer while he was drunk, but the twinge from her heat reminded her that she was desperate. She started clearing the table, leaving the wine for Mark to finish off, which he was more than happy to do, as well as stare at her pleasing figure. She smirked as she watched him check her out, and to further reel him in took to waving her hips as she walked. It was largely unnecessary, but it certainly went a long way.

Once she had everything cleared, and the wine bottle was empty, Mark asked in a slurred voice

"So… what do we -hic- do now?" Lola giggled and got bold, sitting directly on his lap and wrapping her left arm around his shoulders, leaning in close to his face. He started blushing heavily, obviously enthralled by the beautiful woman who seemed to be enjoying his company. He tentatively (and clumsily) tried to wrap his arm around her waist, but didn't want to anger her if the gesture was unwelcome. However, Lola grabbed his hand and put it on the small of her back, very close to her hindquarters. Mark blushed again but looked very happy. Lola felt some happiness that Mark was enjoying himself, but knew that he would likely not be doing it were he sober.

Pushing the thought out of her mind, she leaned down slowly, trying to initiate a kiss, first off to know what it felt like, and secondly to begin the second phase of her plot. Mark slowly used his free hand to gently grasp the back of her head, pulling her in for the kiss, which was a mixed bag for her; on one paw, she was kissing the guy she'd been wanting for quite a while. On the other paw, his breath reeked of alcohol, but she knew that was her own fault, so she continued without complaint.

She flinched slightly, surprised, when Mark got bold and squeezed her ass, and he immediately stopped.

"Sorry, did you not –hic- like that?" Lola grinned, replacing his hand on her butt and resuming the kiss, deepening it by shoving her tongue into his mouth. Mark growled lustily and returned the favor, and Lola felt like she was in heaven. As they kept on kissing, Mark's groping expanded, rubbing over both her plump cheeks and soon stroking her inner thigh, which of course only exacerbated the itch Lola felt in her loins.

She quickly clambered off of him, wanting to move this along. She tugged on his hand, pulling him unsteadily to his feet. He almost fell over completely, drunk as he was, but Lola caught him with surprising strength, keeping him from striking the floor. She supported him on her shoulder, dragging him out of the kitchen, into the living room, and began the languorous trek up the stairs to his bedroom. He, of course, was oblivious to it and continued trying to grope her.

After fifteen frustrating minutes, she finally managed to dump him on the bed, and he got the idea. He looked sportingly at his Lopunny, who returned his glance with a lusty gaze. She turned around slowly, and his eyes immediately traveled up and down her figure, which made her feel sexy. Giggling slightly, she reached back with her paws and began to tease him by tugging lightly at the zipper on her dress. Mark watched excitedly as she eventually pulled it down, exposing more of the brown fur on her back, which he was finding strangely arousing.

She continued teasing him by slowly slipping the shoulders off, still having her back to him. He grunted and tried to stand to hasten the work, but she used her ears to shove him back to the bed. She was dominating this session, and she would be doing this her way. Sure, she wanted to throw everything off and satisfy herself already, but she figured she should have some fun with it as well. Plus, it was worth seeing his expression as she refused him the chance to control the situation.

Finally turning around, she slowly, seductively pushed the cocktail dress down to her waist, then quickly crossed her arms over her chest, feigning innocence. Mark groaned and tried to stand up again, and once again was shoved back down. Lola smirked and continued, removing her arms from her chest and letting him glance at her modest cleavage, which was still enough to make him excited. She turned to the side, leaning over and slowly pulling her fluffy tail out of the hole in the dress, then pushing further on the dress and making it slide down her stocking-clad legs.

Beneath the dress, the stockings stopped at the higher portion of her thighs, and she also wore a garter belt, the same color as the stockings and made of lace, which Mark found to be a surprising turn-on. Lola grinned as she watched Mark being tortured by her teasing, then decided to pick things up. Leaving the garter belt and stockings on, she walked seductively to him, seeing the tent in his pants. He tried sitting up, but once more she kept him down, leaning down and planting her lips softly on his.

His hands were quick to roam her body, rustling through her soft fur and tugging teasingly at her garter belt. She stopped him by beginning to undo his pants, then tugging down his boxers to release his member, which sprung into the air eagerly. Lola admired the length, a full six, seven inches, and an inch wide. This would be more than sufficient to fill her up, and with her mouth watering, she began.

She lowered her mouth to his penis, then slowly licked up the side of it from the base to the tip, tickling him. He twitched in her grasp as a response, and Lola continued licking him, bathing his cock in her saliva. He shivered as the cold air around his manhood chilled it, and Lola smirked once again. Deciding to end his torture, she fit her mouth completely around him and sunk down, taking him all the way to her throat. He groaned at the sudden tight, warm feeling, but was far from complaining; instead he tried to enjoy it, despite the helplessness about not having any control.

Lola began bobbing her head slowly, running her smooth tongue over him as she passed, gradually picking up speed and soon causing pre to leak. Once that happened, she pulled her mouth off and began lapping at his tip, teasing him enormously. He moaned, wanting to pick things up, but knew she would just shoot him down and continue taking her sweet time. To prevent him from freezing, she used the fluffy fur on her wrists to enshroud his manhood, and he relaxed visibly.

She continued lapping at his tip, but the burning persistence of her vagina bugged her greatly, so she stood for a moment and clambered onto the bed, one of her ears keeping Mark down so he didn't pounce on her. She turned herself around, so she was facing his member while he got an eyeful of her dripping folds. He immediately set to work, drawing his tongue over her lower lips and lapping up a fair amount of her fluids. She moaned around his cock but didn't pause.

Wasting no time, Mark dug his fingers into her eager pussy, spreading her lips and exposing the throbbing, pink flesh. Lola now felt like she was in paradise, with her lover pleasuring her in ways she could never accomplish on her own. She shivered in delight as his tongue lapped at her inner walls, cleaning off her juice only for it to be quickly replaced. The teasing of her inner sanctum went on for another couple minutes before the pressure was too much for her and her folds exploded with juices that Mark fought to gulp down.

Panting, Lola knew that the time had come. She pulled her body away from him for a moment only to squat over his member, then gently slide the head into her. Both of them gasped as the feeling washed over them, but Lola didn't wait for long before sinking further down, wincing as Mark's member stretched her walls farther than she expected, but soon enough the pain faded away, to be replaced with pleasure. Meanwhile Mark was laying there, a stupid grin plastered on his face and looking directly at her as she sat on him, feeling the pleasure course through his body, but especially feeling it where it counted.

Lola took a couple minutes to let herself get accustomed to the unexpected length in her body, and once her love tunnel was accommodated she leaned forward, placing her paws on Mark's chest, beginning to move her hips forward, then back, repeating the motion and creating a greater amount of pleasure for both of them. Feeling ecstatic, she began increasing her speed, and kept shooting down his attempts to gain some control.

Lola tried to exert greater control on their mounting pleasure by actively shifting her legs, making her walls convulse around him, and she spotted the results, Mark gripping the sheets like a vice, trying to keep himself from exploding before she did; this much, at least, he could control, but she smirked, thinking she could break that control, too.

Lola began making her walls convulse even further, as well as shifting her hips faster, and for the last touch leaned down, still able to keep her motions going, and kissed him passionately. This last action finally destroyed Mark's control completely and totally, and he thrust upward, forcing her upright as his cock exploded, flooding and filling her innermost sanctum with his seed. Lola groaned audibly in relief as she felt the essence cool her fire down, relieving her of her heat and at the same time resulting in her own orgasm, milking Mark even more.

She fell forward onto Mark, who caught her despite his inebriation. He wrapped his arms around her, his cock still buried deep in her folds as the last of his built-up semen flowed into her. He looked carefully at Lola, and she seemed quite satisfied. However, he wasn't. He surprised her by flipping over, pinning her below him. She looked up at him with questioning eyes, and he leaned down, continuing to grin.

"You had your fun teasing the living –hic- hell outta me, didn't ya?" Lopunny blushed, realizing that she was at his mercy, and his cock, still inside her, hadn't softened a bit. If anything, it hardened further. His grin widened as he told her

"Well, it's time for me to have –hic- my fun!" He slowly, deliberately began pulling his penis out of her, until only the tip was left in. He looked at her one last time, seeing both fear and eagerness in her expression, and with a loud grunt he slammed himself back into her, hilting her hard. Lola cried out, unsure if it was from pain or pleasure; perhaps it was both. Whatever the case, Mark set his own quick pace, pounding into her sensitive tunnel mercilessly.

Lola at first felt worry that he was going to hurt her, but as the immediate pain settled, she realized she was experiencing something truly blissful; thanks to her orgasm not five minutes ago, her pussy was especially sensitive, and the speed with which Mark was using to ream her sent shocks upon shocks of distilled pleasure through her body. It wasn't more than a minute later that she came again, spraying her juices against Mark's groin and thighs.

Mark grunted and continued to pound her, having the benefit of a fresh start after his initial bout of sex. However, just like Lola he was more sensitive, but that didn't mean he was going to lighten up, by any means. He laid her flat on the bed, forcing her to look up at him as he continued to thrust into her, until he felt the peak of his own climax quickly approach. Groaning loudly, he slammed hard, hilting her completely as his cock pumped, and though only a trickle was left, he received the full pleasure of the act.

Breathing a loud sigh of relief, he succumbed to the aftereffects of both the sex and alcohol. He wasn't particularly heavy for a grown man, so Lola didn't really mind. She smiled at her master, then used the fur from her ears to enshroud as much of him as possible as she, too, slipped into unconsciousness.

**Well, that took a while. Sorry about that, but the cosmic forces (otherwise known as school and video games) are making things difficult. And since I can't give up either, I'll have these out as often as I can. Thanks for your patience, everyone!**


	9. Ch 9: The Performance Jitters

**Okay, and here we go again. I really don't have much of anything for these intros, but things are kind of slowing down for the moment. However, I'm gonna keep going and hope you all have the patience to see it through.**

**Pom-Pom is a showoff and Mop's kinda shy. A little while before their performance, however, Pom-Pom tries to relax him and make sure that the show goes on! 3rd POV, pleasure, M Machop X F Aipom, by gueststar123.**

Mop the Machop was nervously pacing the floor, dressed sharply in a top hat, monocle, black cape, and wielding a cane. His partner, Pom-Pom the Aipom, was dressed with a tiara, snow crystal, gorgeous specs, with a bouquet, frilly apron, and necklace ensemble. They were participating in a Pokémon Performance, and the theme they were going for was elegant. Their trainer had the mechanics of it in the bag, and she trusted her pokemon to do their best job, but there was a problem she wasn't aware of.

Mop had stage fright, and while it had never presented itself as a problem before, it was simply because Mop somehow passed out throughout the performance, his body astonishingly performing on its own and securing their victories. He'd only been on stage twice, and the second time was a close shave, since it was almost obvious that he was out like a light. Pom-Pom wasn't helping things, since she enjoyed teasing him about it, which of course only made things worse for him personally. Today was no different. Pom-Pom walked up to Mop, bumping her hip against his and saying

"Hey, lemme talk to the unconscious you; I need to see what he's planning to do today." She of course was sent into a fit of giggles while Mop just blushed hard and looked down in shame.

"S-stop it… that's not funny…" Pom-Pom just laughed harder at his reaction, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Hey, come on, take a joke once in a while! It ain't hurtin' ya!" Mop just sighed in reply, not really agreeing with her assessment.

"That's what you think, but every time you tease me, I feel worse about myself. I wasn't meant for the big stage." Pom-Pom rolled her eyes, retorting

"Were you meant for _any_ kind of stage? I mean, you can't perform without being passed out, you don't like battling, and yet you're not content just to sit around. Is there any pleasing you?" Mop just shrugged, and Pom-Pom sighed heavily.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but Katie's given us a great life. We really owe it to her to do what we can for her, and since this counts as something we can do for her, you should really give it your best effort. Not least because this is supposed to be a fun activity." Mop shrugged again, replying

"I hear you, but I just don't like all the eyes on me, judging me for any slip-up. It makes me so nervous…" Just the thought of all the people disapproving of his performance was enough to almost make him faint, but Pom-Pom kept him up.

"Whoa, stay with me, Mop. We really don't need you fainting before we even go on stage." Mop looked down in shame, and Pom-Pom began to feel bad about constantly teasing him about his problem. It was becoming obvious that he needed a friend more than an antagonizer, and she genuinely cared for him. She suggested

"Look, maybe you just need something to distract yourself while you're up there so it doesn't feel as bad." The Machop looked up, asking

"Like what?" Pom-Pom thought for a moment, then smiled and told him

"Imagine the audience in their underwear. Then you're no less humiliated than they are." Mop was clearly trying to hold back his laughter, until it quickly became too hard, and he burst out laughing. In fact, he was loud, very loud, and many of the other people backstage were giving him odd or annoyed looks until Pom-Pom clamped her tail over his mouth.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Mop chuckled to the best of his ability, and when Pom-Pom removed her tail-hand, he wheezed out

"The idea… of everyone in underwear… is too much for me… to handle…" He started laughing again, and Pom-Pom sighed, defeated.

"Well, that idea's down the toilet, then. Can't you think of something that calms you down?" Mop stopped laughing, somewhat abruptly, and replied morosely

"When I get up there, I can't think of anything but the overwhelming disappointment that will follow when I screw up."

"But you haven't screwed up!" Mop shook his head, retorting

"Not yet, I haven't. But I will today, I can feel it." Pom-Pom groaned, frustrated by his negativity.

"Maybe you need something to distract you before the show. Something you can look back on and help take away your nervousness." Mop looked up from his defeated seat on the floor, asking

"Like what? What can I do that I can look back on and feel like I haven't completely failed?" Pom-Pom thought for a moment before something suddenly popped into her head. Just the thought of it made her blush, but at the same time she became intensely curious. She looked around quickly, then used her tail-hand to grab Mop's hand and pull him up, running in a random direction. Mop called out

"Whoa, Pom-Pom, where are we going?!" The Aipom ignored him and continued forward, looking for a secluded place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Eventually she found a fairly small, secret room. She knew it was secret because of the fair amount of dust that had collected, and although it was small, it was quite large for them, thanks to their below three-foot statures. Pom-Pom grinned at the space, and pulled Mop into it with her.

"Pom-Pom, what are you doing? Why'd you bring me here?" Pom-Pom reached up and searched around for a source of light, until she finally pulled on a string, turning on a lightbulb that looked about twenty years old, but still worked. She closed the door and told Mop

"I want you to distract yourself so you don't freak out on-stage. I'm thinking, what better way to distract a guy than with a beautiful female?" Mop paused for a moment, a little slow on the uptake, but once he got the message, he stepped back, saying

"Whoa, hold on a second, that's probably not a good idea." Pom-Pom closed the distance between them, asking seductively

"Why? It's not like you can knock me up. Or are you afraid you can't please a girl?" Mop started to find himself becoming irritated, his male pride refusing to let that insult die without a fight. He scoffed

"Says you. If I wasn't busy performing, I could please every girl up and down the street." He stopped and thought about what he just said, and wound up facepalming. Pom-Pom giggled and closed the distance, their faces extremely close.

"If you're so confident, then show me. Prove me wrong." Mop gulped nervously; he didn't particularly like being challenged, because many times he couldn't own up to his own boisterous claims. But at the same time, he didn't like backing down, especially because it made him look weak and like a pushover. But he wasn't sure if he could follow through with this challenge. Pom-Pom tried to make things a little easier by using her tail-hand to grip his crotch, making him flinch.

"Here, I'll start. Maybe once you get in the mood, you'll show me what you can really do." Mop was blushing furiously, having never felt anyone grab him in the manner that his partner was right now. He was also uncertain how he felt about it. It was embarrassing, that was for sure, but he couldn't decide whether he liked or disliked it. Once Pom-Pom gathered a bit more of her nerve, she began moving her fingers over his genitals, stroking him gently, making Mop gasp in surprise.

Mop closed his eyes, trying to process what was happening. He was beginning to feel something from deep within rise, like a primal urge that he couldn't quash, nor did he think he wanted to try. He was enjoying the feeling of her soft appendage massaging his crotch, and it wasn't long before his own appendage was becoming filled, more solid, and Pom-Pom only coaxed it further with her dainty fingers.

Eventually Mop was fully erect at four inches, and while that wasn't impressive by human standards, for the under three-foot creatures it was fairly large. Pom-Pom looked at it, finding herself suddenly very horny, but now Mop was, too. He grasped her shoulders and pushed her back, then _to _her back. Pom-Pom blushed as she watched the Machop stand above her, cock pointed straight before him. Pom-Pom, still blushing, spread her legs, allowing him direct access to her womanhood.

Mop knelt before her, then leaned forward, looking straight at her nethers. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he was finding he had much more confidence than he had previously, in pretty much any situation, actually. He took a deep whiff, and found to his surprise that she had a strangely sweet scent between her legs, and investigated further.

Pom-Pom watched with growing parts of apprehension and excitement as Mop lowered his mouth to her special area, and almost as soon as he made contact, she felt a thrill of pleasure shoot up her spine, causing her to arch her back and clamp her legs together, trapping his head between them. Mop reached up and pried her legs apart with ease, thanks to his massive strength, and lowered his head again, slowly extending his tongue and licking up her lips slowly. Pom-Pom gasped fairly loudly and arched her back again, but this time her legs were kept open by him.

Mop found the new taste to be quite interesting and rather delectable, and so went back for more. Pom-Pom clapped her stubby arms over her mouth to muffle the shrieks that would have escaped her, but she was unable to hide the yelp that escaped when Mop tossed her up and caught her, then laid on his back, finding themselves in a sixty-nine position. He resumed eating her out, and while she fought against the overbearing pleasure, she took his rock-hard member and stuck it straight in her mouth.

The intensity with which Mop pleasured her decreased a little for a second, then he attacked her privates with more force. By this time, most of their looser articles were knocked off, but they didn't care at the moment, occupied as they were. Pom-Pom felt her belly warm up considerably, and a strange pressure was building in her loins. The same could be said for Mop, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't push it back down.

Both received a surprise when the pressure became too much to handle and rose quickly through their bodies, Mop exploding in Pom-Pom's mouth and her tunnel clenching down on his tongue and sending a spray of her sweet juices straight into his mouth. Both worked quickly to swallow their partner's pleasure, and once they finished they lay there, panting, but Mop was still erect and ready to go. Once he got his breath back, he grabbed Pom-Pom's body and flipped it around, so her face was near his. She appeared flustered and blushed, asking

"What are you doing?" Mop grinned, all vestiges of nervousness gone now.

"Just showing you what I can do." He grasped her hips under the frilly apron and shifted her until his tip prodded at her folds. Pom-Pom gasped but didn't argue, still feeling fairly horny herself and wanting to understand this ultimate pleasure. Once Mop had his bearings, he began pushing inside of her, breathing heavily as the warmth of her body became wrapped around his manhood. Pom-Pom laid her head against his neck as she felt her walls being stretched apart, but enjoyed the feeling.

After Mop bottomed out inside her, having all his glory sheathed in her, they both sighed with satisfaction. Then Mop used his legs to prop up his body slightly, making Pom-Pom tip forward ever so slightly. She looked at him, curious as to what he was doing now, but the question would be driven out of her mind before she could even ask it.

Mop began to piston inside of her, veritably yanking himself out of her only to slam back in, and the question on her lips quickly became a throaty moan as her nerves were abused, but she took the pounding without complaint. And since Mop's muscles would never become tired or cramped, he continued to pound away, even forcing through as she had near-screaming orgasms. After her third one, though, he was twitching inside of her, and Pom-Pom panted in his ear

"Do it… take me… make me yours… forever…" Mop grinned confidently and slammed himself one last time, completely hilted, as his climax came to its end, filling her core with his mark of manhood. Pom-Pom sighed in blessed relief, feeling complete and total satisfaction. They lay there for five more minutes, until Pom-Pom said

"We should get back; it must nearly be time for our performance." Mop nodded, realizing that he didn't feel as nervous before. Pom-Pom took notice of this and remarked

"You seem fine." Mop grinned at her, replying

"Well, I'll be on-stage with a beautiful woman… _my_ beautiful woman, at that." Pom-Pom giggled and blushed, flattered. She then smirked and teased slightly

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed, either. After all-" She laid a hand on her belly, which sloshed with his semen

"- I got a little token from you, which I plan on keeping as long as possible." Mop blushed but grinned as he picked up their lost articles, quickly dusting them off.

"I'd be happy to give you a refill whenever you need it." Pom-Pom sported a seductive smirk and replied as they left the closet

"I'd like that." Mop grinned, feeling much better than when they had started. He had proven that he knew how to please a woman, and if he could do that, and well, then there was nothing he couldn't do, and he would prove that now.

**Okay, that's it for now, folks! Lemme know how I did!**


	10. Ch 10: The Sufferings of the Returned

**Okay, here we go, take two! I say this because I had originally written this out, but my laptop wouldn't save it for some ungodly reason, and I lost the will to write it back out. However, I'm at it again, (and hopefully it saves this time!). So, without further ado, let's begin.**

**Dustin is back from the war against Kalos to save Unova, but he hasn't come back whole as everyone thinks. Concerned, his mother's Gardevoir, Belle, decides to see what she can do to alleviate his suffering. Please, 3****rd**** POV, requested by Hirutenko.**

The worried mother stood on her tiptoes, trying to search above everyone else's heads as she searched desperately for her son, her little boy, to come out of the plane and descend the ramp that would lead surviving soldiers back to their friends and family. Very recently, there was a bloody battle between Kalos and Unova, Kalos trying to invade Unovan borders and assert their tyrannical rule, but Unova preferring to remain free and fight for it. Luckily they had won, but only barely, and with many losses to show for it.

Those that weren't lucky enough to escape with their lives were shipped back home in a military coffin, with the region's national flag adorning it. The brave men were given Medals of Honor for the sacrifices they made for their region, then buried with dignity. The families they left behind were also given a lump sum for their losses, and while the reactions to this sum were different, one thing remained constant; it could in no way replace the life of a lost loved one.

This woman, Ms. Morales, was lucky that she had received no such letter, telling her of her son's horrible demise in the course of war, which meant he either survived… or the letter was lost in the mail… Once again, that nagging worry gnawed at her, but a smooth, three-fingered green hand laid gently on her shoulder, and she felt her worry begin to dissipate. She turned, looking at the figure that stood beside her, which many men would have fallen head over heels for.

Next to the worried mother stood a Gardevoir, but not the standard Gardevoir. This one still stood at the typical height, but her skin, white as porcelain, shone with a signature radiance that made others of her species look like dull quartz in comparison. Still pretty, but not to her level. In contrast, the green of her hair, which happened to fall to her shoulders, was both silky and looked somewhat like the finest gems. And speaking of gems, her eyes and spikes were a beautiful sort of ruby color. When Ms. Morales turned to her, the Gardevoir smiled and told her audibly

"Don't worry, Mistress; he will return to you, in the shape he left." Ms. Morales simply nodded at first, not quite buying it, but as Belle, the Gardevoir, kept her hand on her shoulder, she felt the worry drift away slowly, to be replaced with hope. After a couple minutes, she smiled and nodded, replying

"Thank you, Belle. You're right; he'll come back to us, and things will start returning to normal." Belle just smiled reassuringly, then looked with Ms. Morales to find the one they came to see, to bring home. After a minute, Belle tugged on Ms. Morales' sleeve, then pointed at the top of the ramp, and the woman looked up eagerly, and after a second of searching, she finally saw her son, the first time in almost a year, since he had left to answer the draft. Tears began filling her eyes, and she rushed forward, not caring too much who she pushed aside in order to reach her boy. Belle wound up apologizing for her rashness.

Dustin stood at the edge of the ramp, looking for a moment for the familiar faces that he'd left behind, knowing they would never have left him to flounder on his own here. After a couple seconds, though, his attention was drawn to a slight commotion, where people seemed to be pushed apart, many of them shouting indignantly as a result, but the procession didn't stop. Not a moment later, his mother popped out of the crowd, and Dustin grinned, running up to his mother and dropping his military-grade pack.

He scooped his mother up and pulled her in tightly, hugging her in his large burly arms. Ms. Morales threw her arms around her son and tightened her grasp, resolving never to let go again. The mother and son stood for a minute, just content to be reunited, but soon Dustin felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to come face-to-face with the Gardevoir. His jaw dropped, and the Gardevoir giggled at his reaction. Dustin stared for a second, then asked incredulously

"Belle, is that you?" Belle nodded, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Glad to see you didn't forget me." Dustin's eyes widened even further, and he blatantly stated

"You just talked!" Belle and Ms. Morales both giggled for a moment, and Belle responded with a smile

"Yes, I did. To help distract herself, Mistress taught me how to speak directly with humans. It took some time, but once I got the hang of it, I didn't want to stop. What do you think?" Dustin grinned and replied

"I think it's great! I expected to come home to my mother and you still as a Kirlia, but find out you evolved. It's good to know you guys were able to continue on even while I wasn't there." Ms. Morales' face fell as she retorted

"It wasn't easy. Many times I couldn't get out of bed… and I always hated checking the mail, because I worried…" Her sentence was cut off by sobs that wracked her body, but her son quickly hugged her again, telling her quietly but firmly

"Mom, I'm home, and I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I promise." Ms. Morales nodded, though the tears cascading down her face didn't let up very much. However, working together, Dustin and Belle managed to pick her back up, at which point they walked straight to their car, intending to go back home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dustin walked through the door, happily smelling the fragrance the house had to offer, and remarking

"Man, I really missed this place." Ms. Morales walked in next, smiling, and replied

"I tried keeping everything the same as before, so you would have something good to remember when you got home." Dustin smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder, telling her

"Thanks, mom, and I already have; just having you and Belle there to bring me home did a lot more for me than I can tell you." Both females smiled happily, and Ms. Morales quickly told him

"Go ahead and put your stuff in your room, get showered and dressed, and come to the kitchen. I made your favorite today." Dustin smiled himself, thanking her again and leaving the living room, walking through a short hall before opening a door with a large poster on the front. Upon opening the door, he saw his old room, largely unchanged, which he deeply appreciated. He dumped his pack at the edge of the bed, then went to his dresser and pulled out some civilian clothes, which felt so soft to him after the months of rough military wear. In fact, he felt like the cotton clothes were made of clouds.

About thirty minutes later, he came out, fully clean and freshly shaven, to see his favorite meal of all time; steak, medium-rare, baked potatoes, and string beans, with a side of soda to compliment it. He grinned and walked up to his mother, kissing her cheek and telling her

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best." She smiled widely, replying

"You're welcome. Now sit down; we'll join you in a second." Dustin nodded and did so, and in no time at all, the small, recently repaired family began dining on the exquisite meal, Dustin making a note time and time again on how delicious it was to him, and of course his mother accepted the praise, just happy to have her son back, where he belonged. Shortly after the dinner and chores were done, though, everyone was mutually agreed that it was an exhausting day and decided to turn in for the day, but prepared to plan the day ahead in the morning. Little did they know that the peace would be short-lived.

**The Middle of the Night…**

The Morales household seemed peaceful in the midnight air, but what no one yet knew was that a figure creeped through the house, seemingly cautious, but for what reason was still unknown. After a moment, the figure came out into the living room, and searched around intensely. It crept over to the couch, then grabbed and flipped it over, creating a loud din that almost immediately sent Ms. Morales and Belle running to the living room. Ms. Morales flipped on a light, to reveal that the perpetrator was none other than Dustin himself. She felt both relief that it wasn't a thief, and mixed amounts of confusion and hurt.

"Dustin, what are you doing?!" Dustin turned to face them, whirling around, and both women saw that he was distinctly different, especially in his eyes. Instead of the calm boy of just several hours ago, they saw a demented, dangerous man. He waved them over quickly, then turned and wordless grabbed the couch, lifting it with some effort, then tossed it in the middle of the room. Both Ms. Morales and Belle flinched, but he dove behind the couch and grabbed them, yanking them down, and hissed

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Ms. Morales was confused, but also slightly offended.

"What are you talking about? I live here!" Dustin scowled, retorting

"You idiot, this is a war zone! Get the hell out of here!" Ms. Morales was furious now and slapped him for his insolence, but that was probably the worst thing she could have done. Dustin's eyes flashed dangerously, and he growled, menacingly. Without another word, he lunged forward and locked his hands around his mother's throat, beginning to choke her. Belle screamed, then used her power to throw Dustin off his mother, slamming him into the wall. She checked on Ms. Morales, who was heaving heavily, obviously distraught that her own son just tried to kill her.

Belle looked back and saw Dustin making another charge, this time aiming for her. Belle scowled and stood straight, then extended a glowing hand and smacked him directly on the forehead. He stopped, practically in place, then his eyes rolled into his head and he flopped to the floor, making Ms. Morales worry about him intensely for a moment. She watched as Belle walked up and knelt beside him, then gently placed her palm on his forehead, searching through his mind to find out the cause for his destructive behavior.

She wasn't in his head for more than a minute before she pulled away, tears shining in her eyes and shaking her head at her mistress, telling her it wasn't good news.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. That was the conclusion that the psychologist had come to, and it of course sent Ms. Morales into tears, while Belle was sad, and Dustin completely horrified. They had explained what Dustin did during his nearly psychotic episode, and naturally he was wholly defiant on the note that he tried to strangle his own mother. However, Belle showed him everything she saw him doing, and now he was nothing more than a distraught mess.

He locked himself in his room and refused to talk with anyone, punishing himself for something that was beyond his control. His mother and Belle tried to convince him to come out, but he was too depressed to answer. They knew for a fact he was still alive and hadn't committed suicide, because he often told them to leave him alone. And every time he did, it broke both their hearts a little more.

After a while, Ms. Morales was out of ideas for how to help her son, though Belle had one. It was quite unorthodox, not necessarily illegal, but highly frowned upon. Given the state in which Dustin was in, though, she was willing to accept that. So on a bright, sunny Wednesday, Ms. Morales was encouraged to be with her friends, as she usually did on the day, by Belle, who assured the worried mother that she would be fine. She watched from the window as she left, then drew a deep breath and prepared herself for her self-imposed task.

She walked down to Dustin's room, knocking loud enough to be heard. Naturally, Dustin told her to go away, but she didn't. Instead, she used her power to gently unlock the door, then pushed it open and walked inside. The room was completely dark, didn't smell too inviting, and Dustin himself lay prone on the bed, curled up, though that quickly changed as the Gardevoir stepped inside. He sat up, looking like he hadn't done so in a long while. He winced as his sore muscles stretched, but told her hotly

"I told you to leave me alone!" Belle didn't back down, instead walking toward the window and opening it widely, then using her power to shift the air, so that the room didn't smell so terrible. She turned back to the occupant of the room, who seemed quite disheveled. She picked him up with her power, then forced him to stand back up, and marched him to the bathroom, where she managed to coerce him into taking a shower, but he grudgingly did so. Once again, he looked fairly clean, but still quite reluctant to interact with her.

She walked with him back to his room, where he sat on the bed, burying his hands in his face. Belle sat next to him, rubbing his back gently, and eventually he told her in a hollow voice

"I remember it all, you know." Belle seemed confused and asked

"Remember what?" Dustin's face became distressed, but he answered

"Everything. The war. All the people I've killed, that I watched die… a buddy of mine, he spotted a grenade, and he threw himself around it to protect us all… pieces of him flew everywhere… and all the blood…" He buried his face once more, crying softly, and Belle tried to assure him

"But that's in the past now; it's over." He shook his head and grabbed it, retorting

"Not in here, it's not. The horror of it all, it replays in my mind, like a bad movie marathon. And the worst part is, I don't have anything with enough power to stop it." Belle, throughout the whole exchange, had been considering whether or not her plan was really the right way, but after hearing Dustin speak, decided it was the only way. She calmed her heart to an extent, then asked

"Did you have anything to help you while you were in the army?" Dustin shrugged, replying

"We did whatever we could to distract ourselves while we weren't on-duty. Some things worked better than others… but we all had the one thing in common I can't share with you, or Mom, for that matter." Belle feared what the answer would be, but asked

"What was that?" Dustin sighed shakily, then told her in a dull voice

"All of us didn't want to be there. We all would have given just about anything to go back home, to our lives, to our families, wives or girlfriends… it was a really depressing thing, knowing there weren't any women around to keep us company." Belle smirked at the revelation, then told him

"Well, you have at least one woman who wants to be with you." Dustin seemed distraught, asking

"But after nearly strangling her, does she even want to be with me?" Belle paused, not immediately making the connection. After a minute, though, she asked

"Do you mean Mistress?" Dustin nodded. Belle paused for a moment, then giggled. Dustin turned his head to her, almost demanding

"What's so funny?" Belle composed herself, then replied

"When I said you had a woman who wanted to be with you, I didn't necessarily mean your mother. That's not to say she still doesn't want to be with you, but when I said that, I had someone… else, in mind." Dustin was confused.

"Then what do you mean?" Belle paused here, trying to think how best to answer the question, then decided if she couldn't say it, she would just have to demonstrate it. She gently took his head in her hands, making him look at her, and she quickly leaned in, planting a quick but deep kiss on his lips. He jolted and pulled back, which Belle expected, and he asked suspiciously

"What was that about?" Belle answered

"Well, you said you didn't have anything to distract you enough to get your mind off your memories, and you had no women to help distract you as well. I thought, why don't I provide you with everything you needed?" Dustin was obviously hesitant, but Belle insisted

"Just try it, see how you feel. If it doesn't do anything for you, we'll drop it and I'll never bring it up again." Dustin still hesitated and replied

"I don't know, Belle; just because you suggested that, I can't look at you the same way anymore. If we go that far, things will be completely different between us." Belle pointed out

"They already have been, since you got back. Change is inevitable; what matters is how well you adapt to it." Dustin sighed heavily, leaning forward.

"I just don't know… you're not the same way I used to see you." Belle smirked and asked seductively

"Then how do you want to see me?" Dustin could hardly miss the tone of her voice, and since she seemed intent to try this idea out, he would just have to concede and play it through with her. However, he couldn't give her an answer. Belle sensed this and giggled, then extended her hands and closed the shades and door, flipping on a low-level light, just enough to see their way around. She stood and walked right in front of him, then lifted his head and initiated another kiss.

This one was deeper and more passionate on her part, and certainly much longer. Dustin was hesitant at first, but found that the more he concentrated on the pokemon in front of him, the less the memories of his fighting in the army bothered him. Reveling in the discovery, he put some effort into the newly created relationship, kissing her back. This wasn't lost on Belle, and soon to her excitement his tongue began poking at her lips, asking entrance, which she was glad to give.

Dustin began exploring her mouth, finding to his own surprise that the inside of her mouth was fairly sweet, somewhat like sugar. He just so happened to like sugar, and he left no area unexplored, finding that the whole experience was beginning to arouse him. Eventually, though, they had to break apart in order to breathe, and Belle pushed Dustin to the bed, though he propped himself up on his arms, watching her. She blushed slightly, but reached with her arms behind her and began undoing her dress. Dustin asked in surprise

"You can take that thing off?" Belle eyed him for a moment, then asked sardonically

"You didn't really think it was a part of my body, did you?" Dustin blushed slightly, which gave Belle her answer. She rolled her eyes and continued her work, but didn't let anything go immediately. Instead, she loosened everything she could, holding it up with her power. Once she was done, she let it all go, the entire gown slipping off her body and gathering at her ankles. Dustin gasped as he beheld the shining beauty.

Without the dress covering her, Belle's body was almost entirely white. The only hints of color on her being was her hair, her eyes, the spike on her chest between her breasts, and of course, her nipples, which were surprisingly as green as her hair. She lifted her left leg and stepped out of her dress, kicking it aside with her right foot and leaving herself completely and totally nude, not wearing panties on principle.

Dustin couldn't take his eyes off of her, but they steadily roamed possessively over her body, an odd bulge forming just below his waistband. Belle overcame her embarrassment and walked forward, making sure to make it seductive, and the results were obvious as his nose began bleeding. Belle giggled, then leaned forward and began undoing his pants, and he watched her excitedly, feeling her soft hands hover over him. She pulled down his boxers and revealed what she was after, his six inch member, which quivered in the cold.

Belle watched him as he joined her by stripping off his pants and boxers completely, then pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his toned musculature. Belle couldn't help but drool over the sight of him, but focused on her current task; she reached tentatively forward and grasped at his wood, making him gasp, the first time anyone had touched him like that. Heart pounding, Belle began stroking the shaft up and down, and he groaned softly as a response.

Belle breathed more heavily as she became invested in the pleasuring, getting progressively faster. Not long after, she leaned forward, her warm breath washing over his manhood, and without warning, Dustin leaned forward and grabbed her by her hips, making her squeak in surprise, then squeal as he lifted her up, apparently without much effort, then swung her around, putting them in a sixty-nine position.

Belle tried looking back at him, but she moaned as he immediately began fingering her folds, which was leaking her nectar. She shivered and returned to his member, wasting no time and working to fit it in her mouth. Dustin groaned at the sensation washing over his manhood, then leaned forward and dragged his tongue across her inner lips, making her moan around his shaft. Dustin paused, surprised; Belle's honey tasted like, well, honey. Grinning widely, he shoved his mouth into her, eating her out furiously, and Belle moaned throatily, which allowed more of Dustin's member to slip in, and the vibrations began getting to him.

His cock was beginning to throb, and Belle backed off the complete and total pleasuring, but didn't stop altogether, while Dustin, on the other end, didn't let up, and soon felt her tunnel convulsing, then latched his mouth around her pleasure-hole, lapping at the edges to bring her climax to fruition. She screamed in ecstasy as she came, and the juices ejected from her body, caught in Dustin's mouth, which he happily drank up like an elixir. Once her pleasure petered off, she breathed heavily, and Dustin was smirking smugly. Belle managed to catch her breath, then clambered off him, directing him to lie along the bed's frame, and he did so, placing his head on the pillow.

Belle crawled up to him, then began kissing him again. Dustin wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her in and deepening the kiss intensely. Dustin's hands began roaming over her body, gently caressing her skin, which made her shiver pleasurably, but also aroused her anew. She moaned and fought to push her hand between her legs, trying to find a little relief. Dustin spotted this and grinned, then stopped her hand, forcing her to look at him. He grinned, then grabbed her again, pulling her once more atop him.

Both of them were breathing heavily, hearts pounding with excitement, and Dustin adjusted her position on him until his tip brushed past her, at which point he felt a thrill of impending pleasure. He reached over her, brushing against her butt as he positioned himself better, his cock now brushing up against her folds, which sent a thrill of excitement through her own body. Once he was positioned, he wrapped his arms around her body, holding her in place, then lifted his hips up, beginning to penetrate her sacred tunnel.

Both of them groaned at the feeling, Dustin of flooding warmth, and Belle of growing fullness, as well as equal parts of pleasure for them both. Dustin continued until he felt a barrier block him, which made him stop, surprised.

"You're still a virgin?" Belle blushed, then retorted

"You are, too." Dustin himself blushed, then asked

"Is it okay, then? Or should we stop here?" Belle grinned and leaned down, kissing him. Once she stopped, she answered

"Does that answer your question?" Dustin smirked and pulled her head back down, pulled himself back about an inch, then thrust forward, breaking her hymen, and almost immediately she screamed at the sudden, painful invasion. However, he managed to keep their lips locked together, so most of her scream was absorbed in his own mouth. After almost a minute, Belle calmed down, the pain having dulled down. Dustin took that as the sign to continue and pushed forward, and once more Belle began moaning in pleasure, though a small amount of pain from this first session in her life was experienced, her unused walls pushed apart for the first time. Nevertheless, she persisted, and not long after Dustin hilted inside her, bottoming out at their groins.

Both laid together for a moment, reveling at their most intimate connection, but shortly afterward Dustin pulled back, then thrust forward again, which shot electric shocks of pleasure through their bodies, and Dustin wasted no more time. He began thrusting more quickly, increased the pleasure for both of them, until Dustin suddenly stopped and flipped over, so he was on top this time. He continued in the new position, but was entranced by her body, especially her breasts, which bounced with every thrust he put into her.

Belle moaned loudly, surprised by how much more pleasure she found in this new position, and her legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist, pulling him farther into her with every push. With the spike between her modest breasts, she felt all the pleasure he did, along with her own, and she barely held back her screams of ecstasy, but only just barely. He started to throb inside of her, which sent her tunnel into convulsions.

Her legs tightened around him, forcing him to jam against her cervix, a surprisingly intense feeling following thereafter. Belle threw her head back as far as she could as she moaned loudly, her tunnel clamping down on him and spraying her juices on themselves and the bed, and Dustin felt her walls begin milking him, which was his tipping point. He exploded inside her, flooding her womb with his seed, and Belle gasped at the sudden but welcome warmth on her insides. She reached up and grabbed Dustin, pulling herself into a tight hug that neither wanted to break, both now shaking with the end of their climaxes.

Once the feeling returned to him, Dustin became aware of the large amount of energy he'd spent, and fell right next to her, panting heavily. Both tried to catch their breath, processing what had transpired, and after managing faster than her, Dustin remarked

"Well, that was… incredible…" Belle just nodded, but agreed wholeheartedly. After a minute, she turned to her side, asking

"So, are you feeling any better now?" Dustin grinned lazily, sleepily, and replied with a yawn

"I am. You were right; I just needed the right distraction." Belle made a noise of contentment, replying as she dozed off

"I'm glad…" Dustin chuckled and reached for the blanket, using it to cover them both up as they succumbed to the afterglow of their exertions, Dustin's dreams filled with visions of Belle.

**That's it for today, folks. Thanks for sticking around, and we'll see you next time!**


End file.
